when your father is headmaster
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Harry Potter is the new Headmaster of Hogwarts how will James Albus and Lily deal with it how will the Weasley cousin's and what about the new DADA teacher.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

" I can't believe my father is the headmaster. I'll never be able to get away with anything." James fumed as he threw his hogwarts stuff in his trunk, This year his dad had agreed to take on the roll of Hogwarts headmaster making him the youngest one ever yeah whatever. "Albus are you even lisening to me." He throw a pillow at his brother who was reading a book in the courner.

"Ha What oh yes dad is the headmaster."

"Do you know what this will do to my pranking ability's."

"Proberly not much."

"How can you say that."

"Easy he will proberly let you off more then McGonagall did."

"Thats true." He brightened up. Maybe his fourth year wouldn't be so bad. "Just then his younger sister came into the room.

"Arn't you to excited to be going to Hogwarts."

"Lily we have both been there before."

She stuck her tounge out at James. "Yeah but Daddy is the headmaster now isn't that cool."

"Sure." Both boys said.

"Albus are you packed."

"Yes Lily jeez you sound like mum." She stuck her tounge out at him again before leaving the room. She shook her head her brothers could be so immature at times.

"Hi mum." She came into the kitchen were her mother was making cookies.

"All packed lils."

"Yup are you going to be lonly here all by yourself till christmas."

"Yes but I'll be at the school on Weekends."

"Thats good." She was to excited to stand still and went running out of the kitchen clutching a freashly baked cookie.

Ginny felt two arms wrap around her. "I'll miss you." Harry wispered in her ear."

She turned in his arms kissing him. "I'll miss you to." She kissed him. "Are you going to floo to the office."

"Yeah."

"Leaving after we get the kids on the train."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

The next morning was hectic. Kids running all over the place trying to make sure they didn't forget anything. Harry running around trying to make sure he didn't forget anything and then another distration came into the room. Teddy Lupin walked through the door. "Teddy." Lily squeeled running down the stairs and being enveloped in a hug by one of her favriote people.

"Ready to start Hogwarts Lil."

"Yup. What are you doing here." Teddy smiled mysteriously and winked at Harry who had just came into the room.

"Thats my surprise."

Lily pouted "I hate surprises."

James came down the stairs "Teddy." He hugged the man he saw as an older brother.

"Hi James ready to start your fourth year." He ruffled the boys hair.

"Yeah the more trouble I can cause."

"James Sirius." Ginny said coming into the livingroom and hearing her son's comment.

"What mum you named me James Sirius you were asking for it." He gave his mother his patented smile. She just rolled her eyes and looked over at Harry who was silantly laughing.

"Is eveyone ready. wait were's Albus." She looked around.

"Still trying to fit all his books in his trunk I swear between him and Rose I don't know how there are any books left. How he got into Gryffindore and not Ravenclaw I'll never know."

"Albus Severus Potter get down here or we are leaving without you." Ginny yelled up the stairs.

"Coming." Albus came running down the stairs his trunk bumping along behind him. "Hi Teddy."

"Hi Albus let me take that." He levetated the trunk."

"Thanks."

"Ok lets go so we don't miss the train."

James rolled his eyes. "Mum if we miss the train it will come back I'm sure they will notice if the Headmaster's three children arn't on it."

"That may be true James but lets go. Now James you take your fathers arm. Albus your with me and Lily you will go with Teddy." the potter family along wtih Teddy apperted to kings cross. They all rushed through the barrier.

"Hugo." Lily shouted when she saw her closest cousin.

"Hi Lils ready to start Hogwarts I know I am."

"Yup."

"By mum I'll see you at the school dad." The kids boarded the train and James and Albus went to find there friends well Lily and Hugo went and found a compartment and they were on there way to Hogwarts but for the Weasley and Potter kids this wouldn't be a normal year for there uncle and father was the headmaster.

A/N this is the first story in a series of three which is mainly about Lily Luna the third one is already up called love brings life. please review but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily and Hugo left the train looking at the inky darkness that sorounded them. "This way first years this way." They heard Hagrids booming voice.

Lily and Hugo both stood in line with the other first years. they climbed into a rickty boat with two other first years they found out there names were Frank Longbottom and Anne Thomas. They glided across the smooth water behind Hagrid's boat. Hagrid left the boat. "I wonder who will meet us." Lily wispered. Hugo shrugged. They followed Hagrid who banged on the heavy wooden door. They were met by a tiny wizard.

"Ah Professor Flitwick firs years."

"Thank you Hagrid. Please follow me." Professor Flitwick looked over at the first years motioning them to follow him. They followed him through the halls. He stopped in front of a set of double doors. "Now we will go into the hall and you will be sorted your house is were you will be living for the next seven years. They are hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin and Gryffindore." He threw the doors open and the children walked through. Lily looked up at the enchanted ceiling She wanted to spin around below that celieing. She looked at the head table and saw her father sitting there. She wasn't sure what she was soupose to do. She then noticed who was sitting next to him she blinked and looked again. Yes he was still there Teddy was sitting next to her father the head table she wondered what he was doing there. She waved to her brothers at the Gryffindor table and they waved back. The hat was sat on the stool. Its brim opened and a song started.

_Once the world knew fear but the houses are no longer fierce rivels yes Slytherin and Gryffindore _

_Will never get along _

_But now at least they tolorate eachother. _

_So put on the hat and see were you belong _

_She it be Hufflepuff of the friendly _

_Ravenclaw of the Bright_

_Gryffindor of the bold _

_Or Slytherin of the sly_

_put me on and I will tell you were. _

"Ok I'll call your name and you will come and put on the hat." Names were called until finally "Lily Potter."

Lily took at step forward butterflys sworming her stomach she knew that her father and mother would be proud what ever house she was in but she also knew that they would be sad if she wasn't in Gryffindore. The hat slide over her head. "Ah the youngest Potter. Were to put you I think you need to go to GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted. She sagged in reliefe and jumped off the stool going to take a seat by her brothes.

"Good job Lils." James gave his sister a quick hug. Hugo was soon sorted into Gryffindore also and then they watched as Harry stood up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone I would like to say a few things before the feast begins. "The forbidden forest is forbidden as its name suggest and I would like to say from personal experince you really don't want to go in there also Filtch as a list of banned objects on his office door. Also I would like to introuduce our new Defense Teacher Theadore Lupin. Now lets get down to the feast." He waved his arms and Lily who wasn't paying attention as she was still shocked about the news of Teddy looked at the table were food appered on the golden plates. by the end of the meal she was stuffed. She looked up and her couison Domonice the Gryffindore prefect. Stood up.

"First years follow me please." Lily and Hugo followed her looking at everything that souronded them. "Boys on this side girls on that." She pointed to the staircases.

"Night Lils." Hugo yawned ready to go to his soft bed.

"Night Hugo." Lily climbed the stairs and went into her domatory there was three first year Gryffindore girls. Lily Anne Thomas and a girl named Taylor Johnson who was muggleborn.

Harry sat in his office thinking about the feast it felt strange sitting in that spot but he was sure it would become easier.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily had woken up early that morning to get breakfest and she was now wishing she hadn't for as she was walking into the great hall a giant vat of pudding fell on her head. Did she know who did it yes of course she did the only one stupid enough would be her brother James.

Harry was sitting at the head table as he watched Lily come in the next thing he knew she was covered in pudding chocolate pudding a whole vat full did he know who did it of course who else beside James Sirius Potter would put pudding above a door.

"James Potter come here at once." Harry looked down at his son. James got up slowly had he put the pudding up there yes did he mean to get his sister no he met to get Robort Nott the great bullying git of Slytherin.

He got up and followed his father out of the hall. Lily turned around and went off to take a shower for the seond time that morning.

James knew that he was in trouble but he couldn't help but smile he would have to apoligize to his sister later though. Once they reached his office Harry turned to his son. "Why in the world did you put pudding on top of the door."

James smirked. "I was trying to get Nott."

"James Potter You will serve detention with Hagrid tonight and you can tell Alex who I know helped you that he is also on Detention."

"Ok." He walked out of the office looking for one of his best friends Alex wood. He found him leaving the great hall. "We have detention with Hagrid tonight."

`"What about Alice did she get detention." He asked about the third member of there trio Alice Longbottom.

"Alice get in trouble yeah right." James smiled to himself he was seacretly in love with his female best friend no matter how cliched it was.

Lily was in the shower trying to scrub the pudding out of her hair. She finally finished and hurried to get dressed she was already running late to DADA. She was starving but there was no time to stop for breakfast. She hurried to the classroom and rushed in the students looked up at her. "Miss Potter would you care to explain why your late." Teddy asked. He hadn't been in the great hall when the pudding had been dumped on her.

"Sorry professor but my idiot of a brother decied it would be a good to put pudding over the door and it fell on my head."

"Take a seat Miss Potter." Teddy told her needing no farther explanation he knew James Potter to well. They read through there books and lily was excited to get started on there practical lesson next week. After class she stayed behind.

"Professor I want to apoligize for being late it won't happy again."

Teddy rolled his eyes it was going to be impossible to be a teacher around lily who he always held a soft spot for. "Lily don't worry and in privet call me Teddy."

"Thanks Teddy." She hugged him before running off to her next class.

"You stupid boys." Alice slapped both of them on the head.

"Hey Alice that hurt."

"It was soupose to detention and dropping pudding on your sisters head."

"That wasn't soupose to happen. It was soupose to be for Nott."

Alice just rolled her eyes. They exasperated her but she wouldn't trade them in for anything they were her boys. Excpessily James but she was afraid to fall for him becuse everyone said that Potters fell in love with redheads and her hair was definitly not red.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. also check out my story inside the next generation if you want to know more about the next Generation.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

classes were going well for Lily. She did really well in Transfiguration and charms though DADA was her best subject. She refused to talk to James for a week after the pudding incident. She was sitting in the common room trying to work on a essay for potions. "Hey Allie do you know what you use to cure poison."

Alice looked up from were she was writing her own essay. "Bezoar stone."

"Thanks." Lily started writing her essay. She wasn't paying attention and her head snapped up at the sound of her brothers voice.

"Hey Silly Lily."

"Go away."

"Lils are you ever going to talk to me agian."

"You put pudding on my head you jerk."

"I didn't do it on perpous."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you want James."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Fine whatever." She finished her essay and stuffed it into her bag. "I'm going to bed." She left the common room and headed up the stairs. She changed into her gold and red PJs and layed in bed staring up at the crimson canopy. She lay there wondering why she couldn't have brothers that didn't pull pranks. Though she fell asleep thankful for the brothers she did have she knew they might annoy her but she wouldn't change them for anything.

In the common room James looked over at Alice "Will she ever forgive me."

"Yes." She sighed.

James decied he would bring her back lots of sweets from Honeydukes that weekend as it was the first Hogsmead trip. "Hey Ali are you going to Hogsmead."

"Yeah I'm going with Jenner Mclaggen."

"Why would you go with that tosser."

"James potter stop calling people tossers."

"Whatever." He got up he had spotted Lural Finnigin across the common room. "Hey Luraul." He put on his charm. "Want to go to Hogsmead with me."

The blond haired girl looked about ready to pass out. "Yeah."

"good meet me in the entrance hall after breakfest before Hogsmead."

"OK"

James looked over at Alice she looked like she was seething. He just winked at her.

Alice could feel her heart breaking into a thousond peices. Why she had agreed to go out with Jenner she didn;t know but she knew that she couldn't stay hung up on James Potter for ever he was to good for her.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

It was now the Hogsmead trip. Lily watched James and Albus leave the castle. Albus looked over excited but of course he did this was his first trip into Hogsmead. She watched James meet up with Ice blond Laural Finnigin and wanted throw up were in the world was Allie. James without Allie was not natural. She scanned the entrance hall and saw Allie standing with Jenner Mclaggen throwing glances at James. Lily could just roll her eyes those two were so clueless. She then started laughing out loud and couldn't stop. She had just remembered a story she had heard about her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and this situation was awfully fimilar. People were staring at her as she laughed she ran out of the hall still laughing. She ran up to the stone gargole "Lolly Pop" She shouted as it sprang back. She ran up the twisting staircase and burst through the door.

"Lily what is it." Harry asked looking up at his flushed daughter.

"I was just in the great hall watching everyone leave and I saw the funniest thing."

"What?"

"James is with Laural Finnigin and Alice is with Jenner Mclaggen."

" I don't get it."

"boys." She mumbbled. just then Ginny came through the floo. "Hey mom guss who James is in Hogsmead with."

"Who?"

"Laural Finigin and Alice is with Jenner Mclaggen." Ginny laughed.

"History its a funny thing."

"Is anyone going to tell me whats going on?" Harry looked at the two woman in his life.

"Dad don't you see James likes Alice Alice is going out with Jenner James is going out with Laural even though Alice likes him."

"How is that funny."

"Becuse." She was exasperated. "Uncle Ron went out with Laural's mom Lavander and aunt Hermione went out with Jenner's dad Cormick."

"So does that mean your going to fall in love with Alex." Ginny teased her daughter.

"eww no."

Lily talked to her parents for a little bit before going off on her own.

James and Laural were walking through Hogsmead. "lets stop in Honeydukes."

"Ok." they went in and James grabbed some chocolate frogs and sugar quills Lily's favriotes. He also picked out some levatating serbert balls for Alice. and he got himself some fudge. "How can you eat all that." Laural asked in disgust.

"Its not all for me most is for Lily and Alice."

"Your buying Alice candy?"

"Well yeah she is my best friend."

"James Potter your insensitive." She stormed off and james payed for the candy.

Alice watched the scean with intrest. She was bored out of her skull the only thing Jenner would talk about was himself. finally it was over and they were back at the castle. She found James with Alex. "So what did you do to piss off your date."

"Bought you candy." He shrugged and throw the sherbert balls to her."

She rolled her eyes boys they were so clueless. They walked into the common room and found Lily reading a book. "Hi Lils" Alice greeted.

"Hi"

"Lily catch." Lily looked up at James voice and caught the candy.

"Thanks James." She smiled at him. "So how was your date." She looked over in the corner were a scowling Laural sat.

"Don't remind me." Lily could guss what happened and struggled to keep from laughing. boys was all she could think.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. also this story goes to right before lily starts 7th year and just a heads up it will be a lily teddy story but what I need to know is if you want Victore in the mix if you don't like the pairing I'm sorry but don't flame. oh and if I get five reviews I might update again today.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

Christmas was fast aproching and the children couldn't wait James and Alice were still dancing around there attraction much to the amusment of there friends.

"So Teddy are you staying for Christmas" Lily asked before class one day.

"Yeah I think Vic is going to come up after the Weasley Christmas."

"Thats nice." Lily liked her cousin Victore though they wern't best friends. She got along with her more for Teddy's sake then anything else.

"So Lily Flower what do you want for Christmas."

"You don't have to get me anything Teddy."

"oh yes I do."

just then the rest of the class poured into the room and class started. "Hugo Pay attention." Lily slapped him upside the head. he had fallen asleep.

"What" he looked up groggily.

"Honostly Hugo how the hell do you fall asleep during defense."

"Well I know you'll give me the anwswers so I'm covered."

"Oh your lucky I'm not Rose and not likly to tell Aunt Hermione on you."

"Of course you won't tell I'm your favriote cousin."

Lily scowled at him. "Are you packed you leave tomorrow.

"Um no."

"Go pack."

"Ok god your worse then my mum." He got up and Lily through a pillow at the back of his head.

Alice walked into the common room. "So are you staying Lils."

"Yeah dads headmaster so he has to stay. Mum will be coming up what are you doing."

"Dads staying to and since mums off working this holiday its just us you know the leaky cauldron is the busiest at Christmas."

"Why don't you spend Christmas with us."

"Um you see I'll have to ask my dad."

Lily's eyes sparkled with mistife. "Come on Ali you know you want to."

"Fine." She huffed Lily thought this would be a fun Christmas expecialy if she conveiently forgot to tell James that Alice was spending Christmas with them.

A/N thanks for the review and please review next up Christmas and more Ali James goodness. the more reviews the faster I write.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily jumped out of bed on Christmas morning. She was the only one in her dorm as she rushed up to the fourh year dorms. She barged through the doors. "Allie Wake up." She shouted jumping on the bed.

"Hmmp" Alice grunted. She sat up trying to push Lily off her and look over at the clock. "Lily your crazy its five thirty in the morning." She shouted.

"So its Christmas." Lily jumped off the bed and started to twile around the room. "Get dressed I'm going to wake up the boys meet us in my dads office.

"What ever." Alice grummbled pulling her self out of the bed. looking at the crazy little red head. Lily ran from the dorm and up to the third year boys dorms. She jumped on her brothers bed.

"Albus get your butt up its Christmas."

"Lily go away." Albus burried his head in his pillow and pulled the blankets up around him."

"No get up." She pulled the pillow out from under his head and hit him upside the head with it. "Albus guess who I invited for christmas, Alice and if you don't get up you won't see James's reaction. She laughed as he jumped out of bed. She went over to the fourth year dorms. opening the door she found her brother streached over his bed the covers thrown all over the place. She pounced right on him. "James wake up you big lug."

He shot up from the force of the jump. Looking around like he thought he ws going to be attacked. When he saw his sister sitting on him he shoved her off she landed on the floor. "What the hell Lily."

She stood up and brushed herself off. "Get up its Christmas." She didn't give him time to answer before skipping back to her own room and getting dressed.

"Stupid little sisters" James mummbled as he through clothes on and headed down to the commonroom meeting Lily and Albus down there. Just then Alice came down the stairs and met them. "Hi Ali what are you doing."

"Lily invited me to join you guys since its just me and dad."

"Well isn't that nice of her." James glared at his sister. Lily just flashed a smile at him as the four children headed up to the headmasters office. "Christmas cheer." James called the gargoly jumped aside and they all went up the stairs.

"Come on you guys." Lily pushed the door open. Glancing at the tree in the middle of the office. She headed towards her parents bedroom.

"Lily were do you think your going." James grabbed her arm.

"To wake up mom and dad duh." She pulled her arm out of her brothers.

"Are you crazy."

"No now come on." the other three looked at eachother and then shrugged following Lily to the door. She pushed it open to see her sleeping parents. "Ok on the count of three we jump. 1...2....3" The four kids ran and jumped on the bed. most of them landing on Harry.

"Huh what." Harry shot up and pulled out his wand pointing at the kids. His mind still fuzzy he just saw four kids in front of him. "Ginny."

"Hmm" His still sleeping wife mumbbled.

"When did we have a fourth kid?"

The kids started cracking up but James looked like he was going to be sick. "What?" Ginny sat up bewildered looking around her till her vision cleared and she saw the four kids sitting on the bed. She shook her head and slapped Harry upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Harry rubbed his head.

"Thats Alice you dolt." Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Oh Hello Alice. I'm sure you all want presents but we have to wait for Teddy.

Lily pouted. "I want my presents now."

"Patience Lily dear." Ginny soothed. They sat around for an hour before Lily stood up.

"I'm going to get them if they don't show up soon." Just then Teddy and Victore walked through the door. "Teddy." Lily squeeled throwing herself into Teddy's arms.

"Hi Lilykins." He spun her around before sitting her back down on her feet. "Uncle Harry Aunt Ginny." He nodded to the two adults. "James Albus Alice." He looked at the last one oddly then looked over at Lily who was grinning and winked at him he surpressed a snort of laughter.

"Hello Everyone." Victore called out. Lily wipped her head around and looked at the blond she had forgotten she was even there.

"Hi Vic how are your parents."

"They are fine Aunt Ginny a little upse that I wouldn't be there for Christmas but I had to see Teddy." She kissed his cheek and Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Can we open presents now." Lily was impatient and plus she hated to see Victore all over Teddy.

Ginny watched her daughter carefully. She could see it even if others couldn't Her little girl loved Teddy Lupin. Did Lily know it No Ginny knew that but Ginny also knew that a rift could form in the family if something wasn't done. "Of course lets open presents then we will go down to breakfast. The eight of them gathered around the tree. Harry put everyone's presents into piles and handed them to them.

Lily opened her presents hurridly throwing paper over her head as she went. She got a light blue sweater from her grandmother Weasley and her parents bought her a broom.

"But I thought first years wern't allowed brooms."

"Tequenicly they arn't but." Harry shrugged. Lily throw her self in her fathers arms.

"Thanks daddy" She hugged him. Then she went back to opening presents. James had got her joke prodects though not as good as uncle George. Albus got her some sweets. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron got her a book she had wanted and Hugo and Rose went in and got her quills.

Percy gave her well she wasn't sure what it was some sort of pamplet on the safty of something or other she throw it aside. Charle got her a miniture replica of a dragon. Bill and Flur bought her a pretty cloak. She got various sweets from the rest of her family just as she was about to open her last present the one she knew was from Teddy. Victore opened a present and squeeled throwing her arms around Teddy adn kissing him. She pulled out a silver chain with a tiny dimond on it. "Thank you Teddy."

"Your Welcome Vic." He looked over at Lily. "Lils arn't you going to open your present.

Lily opened the box and pulled from it a tiny gold braclet with tiny charms all around it. There was a wand a wolf and some other charms. "Its Lovly teddy." Lily clasped it around her wrist.

"It was my mothers I thought you should have it. People say you act alot like her."

"Oh Teddy." Lily walked over and gave him a hug.

Harry watched and knew in a few years time when Lily was a teen they would be a force to be reckoned with. Victore looked on pouting wondering why Teddy had given her a necklace and given Lily something that was his mothers not that she wanted something used anyway.

"Here Alice." Everyone turned to see James handing Alice a present. Alice pulled the wrapping paper back and looked in wonder at the tiny fairy replica in her hand it looked like it was spun of sugur.

"Oh James its precious thanks." She hugged him. He hugged her back put pulled back flustered.

"Your Welcome." They sat and chatted for a bit before heading down to breakfast. Alice ran up to her father.

"Hi Daddy look what James got me." Alice held up the fairy.

"Thats nice dear." Neville examined the figurine. glancing over at the boy in question he knew it was only a matter of time before they were a force to be reconded with. Lily sat at the table playing with her braclet and thinking of Nyphadora Tonks the woman that had been the mother of Teddy it was true people said they were alike and she wanted to know why.

A/N thanks for the review and please review. The more reviews the faster I write. Oh and Teddy does not think of Lily romanticly yet they are just really close I didn't want people thinking he was a creep or something.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter

"You idiot that was my favriote blouse." Lily walked into the common room to see Alice throwing things at James's head.

"Whoo." Lily grabbed the pillow that was wizzing towards James head. "What did he do to your blouse."

"He decided it would be funny to shrink it." She held up a shirt that looked like it would fit a barbie doll."

"What she told me to practice for examines."

"NOT ON MY CLOTHES YOU IDIOT." Alice shouted.

Just then Neville who was head of Gryffindore walked into the room. "What in the world is going on here."

"James shrunk my shirt."

Neville looked like he didn't know what to say. "You wern't wearing it were you."

"NO"

"Oh well good then." Neville seemed relived.

"Ugh." She throw her hands up in the hair and throw the shirt to the side. "BOYS" she shouted storming upstairs.

Lily shook her head at her brother and sat down at a table Rose sat down beside her and she started rummaging through her bag she pulled out a piece of Partchment. "Here's your study sceadule."

Lily took it from her. "Why?"

"So you can study."

"Rose there's barley time to eat on this thing."

"Well exams start next week."

This is going to be a long week is all Lily could think. She was right She barly got a break from Rose she acually hid in her dads office for a few hours. "Lily what are you doing up here." Harry asked when he saw his daughter.

"Hiding from Rose."

"Why?"

"She won't let me stop studying."

Harry started laughing. "Sounds like your aunt Hermione she did the same thing to uncle Ron and me. She even did it to your mother a time or two."

"Well I'm going to have a word with her when we get home."

"I'm sure you will Lils." Harry laughed at his daughter.

James and Alice still were not on speaking terms. She had turned his hair blue after the blouse incident. When asked why she said she always knew how much he admired Teddy she thougt he might want to look like him. Teddy had found that extreamly funny. It took James forever to change it back.

Soon exams were over and everyone was boarding the train on the way home. Lily flopped back in a seat. "Well this year was fun but it was long." Hugo agreed with her. So did Alice who was still avoiding James. So she was in the compartment with Lily and Hugo. "So Alice are you going to be around this summer."

"Proberly." She shrugged. Lily nodded soon they were pulling into kings cross and getting off the train. time for summer break.

A/N thanks for the reviews I have one thing to say I got a review saying not to make it a Teddy lily becuse he was to old for her I have to point out that there was a big if not a bigger age diffrence between tonks and Lupin. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter

Ginny's heart was in her throat as she watched her daughter do a Winiski faint trying to catch the snitch. Everyone thought that James or Albus would be the seeker in the family. But Lily was the one James was a keeper and Albus a chaser. No it was Lily that got a thrill out of chasing the little golden ball through the sky.

Lily dived she had to prove to her siblings and cousins that she was just as good at quittitche as them. She knew that Fred was right behind her. She pushed her Lightningbolt 2000 lower. She was only a foot from the ground she could hear aduble gasps from below her as she grabbed the snitch and pulled out of the dive her feet skimming the grass. She touched down and dismounted from the broom she looked around her and saw the shocked looks on the face of her family. "Blimey Lily I can't believe you pulled off that dive." Hugo said wide eyed.

Lily didn't answer she just marched up to her brother and pushed the snitch into his hand. "Never say I can't handle myself on a broom again." She hissed before flipping her hair back and marching back towards the house. Past her half horrified half amused mother and her father who's smile looked like it was about ready to split off his face.

"Way to go Lilyflower you will make on hell of a seeker." Harry praised his daughter.

"Thank you daddy." She beemed at her father. Summer flew by and soon it was Time for Lily's birthday which also happened to be her dads birthday he called her his perfect birthday present.

Everyone was in the kitchen on the morning of July 31st. Lily and Albus were sitting at the table well Ginny was standing by the stove and Harry was looking out the window. James was standing by the moment he was standing straight up the next thing he knew he was sprawled across the floor. a wave of brown hair fanned across his face. He blinked looking up into the eyes of Alice Longbottom. He wasn't sure he could move or even if he wanted to move. It was Lily that saw the situation and decied to do something. She silantly stood up and took Alice's hand pulling her up. She hugged the older girl. "Hi Alice its so good to see you."

"You to Lily." Alice's face was flushed red and she couldn't look James in the face.

"Hmm yeah well Hello. Alice." James greeted his friend his Weasley genes showing profusly as his cheeks burned red.

"Would you like some breakfast Alice." Ginny asked trying to difuce the tention that was in the kitchen.

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Potter I ate before I came here. Lily this is for you." She handed a neatly wrapped package to Lily. Lily opend the package and pulled out a silver charm. It was of a unicorn. She snapped it on to the braclet that Teddy had given her for Christmas. It was her most prized pocession. Her dad got some presents and then it was Lily's turn. There wasn't a whole bunch. People made a big deal of birthdays but there was so many of them that they didn't buy things for everyone but there was a present from her parents and a present from each of her brothers.

She opened the one from Albus first it was a portable potions lab. "Thanks Al." He just nodded his head. James gave her a blue pygme puff which she decied to name Teddybear. "Lily why did you name your pet Teddybear." harry asked his daughter.

"Becuse he is the color of Teddy's hair when he is happy."

"I see." Harry answered as though this was normal and for Lily it was. She then opened her present from her parents she pulled out two coins. She held them in her hands turning them over and over trying to figure out what was so specile about two Gallons. "Lily those are your mother and my DA gallons. I'll show you how to key things into them. You can keep one and let someone else use one that way you can get in contact with them fast."

"Why did you give me your DA gallons."

"Well we gave James the cloak and Albus the map we thought you should have something."

"Thank you daddy." Just then Teddy walked through the door.

"Isn't there a birthday girl around here somewere."

"Me." Lily jumped from her seat and ran over to Teddy.

"Well I think I have something for you let me see. He rummuged through is coat pocket and pulled out a tiny box. She opened it to find another charm this one was a lily flower.

"Oh Teddy I love it." She snapped it on to her braclet. "Hey you want to meet Teddy."

"What?" He asked her confused.

"Teddy come on I know he would want to meet you." She pulled him towards the Pgyme puff. "See I named him Teddy becuse he matches your hair most of the time."

Teddy laughed taking the tiny litter cheacher out of the cage. "Well he is cute and I'm honored to share my name with him." Just then four owls zoomed through the window and landed on the potters table. Ginny took the letters from them and handed them to Lily James Albus and Alice. James opened his letter and wopped with joy when the Gryffindore quittiche captin badge fell from his letter.

"Lily your the seeker I don't like it but your the best and only the best will do for my team."

Lily wasn't sure weather to be offened or complimented. She looked over at Alice who was holding a shiny badge also only hers said Prefect. "Oh Alice that is great." Lily grabbed her friend and hugged her.

Alice turned to Harry after Lily let her go. "Thank you for this chance Professor Potter and can I inqure as to how the male prefect for Gryffindore is."

"Alice how many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry and the male Prefect is Alex wood."

"Thanks alot dad now both my best mates will be on prefect duty."

"Its not so bad James. Both my best mates were prefects and it didn't effect our friendship." He looked over at his son who was broading if only he could know the thoughts that were going through his head about how Ron and Hermione had married. Lily could understand what her brother was thinking and shared a knowing look with her mother. She was determined to have a talk with Alice latter.

A/N thanks for the reviews. I would like to adress one someone thought that Lily only thought of Teddy as a big brother well that may be true they have always had a closer conection then that which I tried to show. I tried to show that even now when they don't have romantic feelings for eachother they would still go to the ends of the earth for eachother that they are ment for eachother. Also next chapter or so I will introduce a new charachter that will turn into Albus's love intrest. please revew.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

"Alice why don't you come up to my room." Lily smiled at the older girl.

"Sure Lils what do you want to talk about." She sat down on the edge of Lily's bed.

"You and my brother."

"What what do you mean."

"I mean that you love him and he loves you."

"But I don't have red hair how can he love me."

"What in the hell are you talking about."

"Well all potter men fall for redheads."

"Who told you that."

"James he said you dad told him."

"Will you wait up here for a minuet."

Alice nodded her head. tears trickling down her face and Lily stormed out of the room. Ginny saw her daughter's face and knew something was up Lily could have the first Lily Potters temper she knew but she rarly showed it when she did you better watch out. "LIly what you doing."

"Going to kick daddy's butt."

"Why?" Ginny was shocked.

"Because" She growled storming into her fathers study. Harry looked up when he heard his door slam against the wall He saw a flushed and ferious looking Lily standing in front of him and a bewildered Ginny.

"Uh LIls whats up."

"WHATS UP WHATS UP." Lily was screaming. Now she might only be twelve but everyone said she was the most mature child they had ever seen. She grabbed a pillow and hurled it at her fathers head. "Do you realize what you have done you are so." She took a deep breath calming her self down.

"Wait what did I do?"

"You told James that Potters only fall in love with red heads which he told Alice and that is why she thinks he can't love her."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" Ginny screamed.

just then they heard a voice. "Hello is anyone home."

"Oh thats Luna I forgot she was coming over today. Harry you better straighten this mess out." She left and lily glared at her father before also leaving the room. He put his head down on the desk what a mess he had made.

Lily went into the kitchen were she found Luna and her three kids. "Hi Luna." She hugged her namesake. "I have to go get Alice." She ran upstairs to get Alice and they came down stairs. "Hi Lana." Lily greeted Luna's daughter the girl looked just like her only with wavy red hair instead of blond. "Lorcan Lysander." She nodded to the two twin boys.

Just then the boys came into the door. "Oh its Luna and Little Lana." Albus ruffled Lana's hair.

"Don't call me little Albus Potter." Lana pulled away from him. Ginny chuckled.

"Well your only going to be a firstie and I'm going into fourth year." Lana stuck her tounge out at him.

"James can I talk to you." Harry came into the kitchen. James nodded his head fallowing his dad into the study.

"What is it." He asked sitting in a chair.

"James when I said Potters only fall for redheads I didn't think you would take me seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you love Alice and thats ok."

"I do not love Alice." He vemently denyed.

"What ever James just know its ok to love her." James left the room. If he only knew that that theory would be tested on there trip to diagon Ally the next week.

A/N please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

"Is everyone ready to go." Ginny asked.

"Yes mum but we are waiting for Teddy and Luna with the kids."

"Why is Teddy coming?"

"Said he had to buy things for the class." Lily answered.

Just then Teddy walked in. "Ready to go."

"Yeah."

"Wait we are still waiting for Luna." finally Luna came through the door. Ginny handed them some floo powerder each and they ended up in the leaky cauldron.

"Hi mum." Alice greeted her mother.

"Hi sweety." Hannah kissed her daughters cheek and handed her some money. "Here for your school shoping."

"Thanks mum." Alice was never super close to her mother but she loved her never the less. Ginny nodded to Hannah Longbottom as they made there way out of the pub. Ginny tapped the bricks and they found themselfs in Diagon Ally.

They went thorough the ally getting everything they would need for another year at Hogwarts. Just as they were coming out of Florish and Blotts they ran into Scorpious and Rose. "Hi Scor Hi Rose." Lily smiled at her cousin and her boyfriend."

"Hi Lily getting your shopping done."

"Yeah we are done how about you."

"yeah I got the last of it we are soupose to meet mum and Hugo back by Florans." Rose Albus and Scorpius took the lead as they hurried towards Aunt Hermione Teddy was slightly behind them discussing something with Ginny well james was sulking about what his dad had said the week before. Lysander was talking to Lorcan about god knows what and Luna looked like she was in her own world. Just then three men in a black cloaks appered right in front of Lily Lana and Alice who had been laging behind the others looking in all the shop windows. They screamed as the they were grabbed.

Everyone wipped around at the sound of There screams Lily was fighting and kicking against the person that held her in there steel like grip. Alice was stone still looking tarrified and Lana didn't look terrifed at all. "Unhand my daughter this instent Malfoy." Ginny throw a hex at Lousius Malfoy. Ok so Lily knew who was holding her but who had Alice and Lana.

"Let the girls go. Carrows." Though Lily was scared she didn't let her self cry she looked over at Scorpious who's face had went pale. She knew that the eldest Malfoy had been on the run from the law for the last twenty two years. The Carrows had escaped from the battle Why had They resurfesed now she could only guess.

"No I think We'll just kill the misarable little welps." Lousius sneered He pointed his wand at har. She saw wands being pointed at Alice and Lana. Lily was scared stiff but she knew that no one was going to throw a hex well he had her in his arms straight in front him like a sheild. Alice was terrifed She didn't know what to do. She knew they had to get out of this mess. She looked at Lily and Lana. She then looked over at James. She saw the concern in his eyes and thats what broke her what made her cry. Lana may only be eleven but she knew that they would get out of this how she wasn't sure but she had faith. the three girls heard pops behind them and then Lily and Alie heard their fathers voices. Lily knew he could get her out of this if anyone could. She saw Scorpius James Albus and Teddy carefully edging towards them. "Stop right there." The male Carrow sneered. He held Alice more firmly and James face paled . "AVADA...." three voices started. Lily knew this was there only chance she knew she only had one shot. She looked at the three girls and nodded hoping they got the silant messege. She throw her head back and thrust her footLilllllll backwards. She heard groan she knew she had done some damage. in the split second his grip lossened she moved she ran as fast as she could the minuet she was out of his grasp multiple hexes flew at him. She didn't turn around to see what happened to him. She hoped the others had gotten away and when she heard footfalls behind her she knew they had. None of the girl knew were they were running they just were. When Lily nodded Alice some how understood what she was saying. It had been close but she had gotten away. Lana almost didn't Alice had seen her capor almost grab her again. Lily ran Alice ran Lana ran. Teddy was fighting the three rouge deatheaters. He had to he had to kill the man that had kidnapped Lily. The minuet the three girls had broken from there captors three boys had let out breath they hadn't know they were holding. James grabbed Alice and before he could do anything else he kissed her he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He pulled away.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He held her close as she cryed into his chest. Nevielle came and tried to take Alice from James. He wouldn't let her go he refused to relinquesh her to anyone even her father and when Neville tried to take her Alice just clung to James neck tighter. They sat in the middle of the street people around them holding eachother close. Some how Lana had found her way into Albus's arms. He was holding the young red head close stroking her back as she silantly cried. He wasn't sure what it was about this young girl that drew him to her. Lily didn't know what to do she looked around and collapsed on the pavment she thought she would hit the cold cool asphalt but instead she felt two arms lift her up.

Teddy had seen Lily collapse and left the fight she needed him more. He ran as fast as he could to collect her and held her saftly in his arms. She cried as she barried her self in his chest.

A/N ok this is a two part chapter so if you want the next part today please review and thanks for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter.

The three boys held the three girls to them as the battle raged on. finally the three rough deatheaters were captured and aprehended. Harry looked over to the side. He let the arour's take the death eaters into custody. Luna was now trying to take her daughter from Albus well Ginny was trying to take Lily from Teddy. Neville stepped up to them. "Its no use." He nodded over to were Alice was still clinging to James. Teddy nodded to the others and they made they all apereted on the spot sheilding the girls. The three of them found themselfs outside of Potter man. They walked up the gravle driveway and they went through the doorway.

"James Place Alice in your Room. Albus take Lana to yours and I'll take Lily into her room." The other two nodded and they went into there seperte rooms.

James took Alice into his room. He placed her on his bed but she wouldn't let go of him so he slide in next to her and gathered her in his arms. Letting her curl up to him he stroked her hair and let her countiune to cry. He wished there was more he could do for her. Albus sat Lana down. She had fallen into a exsusted sleep He sat at the end of the bed watching her sleep not willing to leave her. Teddy put Lily down Lily who was still crying. "Don't leave me." She wimpered. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes He could almost feel her pain and he wanted to cry for her. He thought he would lose her today. She was so close to dying. He loved victorie but if somethng happened to Fiary Lily he didn't think he would be able to go on. He just sat there and watched her as she fell into a fitful sleep.

five adults and four kids appereted to Potter manor they made it into the house and looked around. "Harry were are they." Ginny was frantic to be close to her baby girl now she knew how her parents must have felt when she was taken into the chamber. Just then Victore came around the courner no one knew when she had gotten there.

"There in there rooms." She smiled sadly she had made it to Potter manor after the annoument of the attacks she had found James and then Albus When she found Teddy with Lily she smiled Sadly as she watched them. She knew she was losing him. He didn't know it but she could see that he would do anything for the girl and in a few years he would love her more then he could love anyone else.

Ginny Harry and the others headed towards the rooms. but not before Ginny noticed the haunted look that Vic had in her eyes. She gently touched the girl giving her a sad smile. She could see what was going through the girls head. First they made it to James room they stood in the doorway. watching as a sleeping James held a sleeping Alice. "I think they are finally together."

"Its just sad that it took this to get them that way." Ginny nodded she hated that her dughter and her daughters friends and in extension her sons had to go through this. They then made there way to Albus's room. They found the boy watching the sleeping form of the girl.

"He loves her. He just dosn't know it yet." Ginny wispered to her husband so as not to disterb her son. He nodded and Luna moved to go into the room. Neville had stayed with them not wanting to wake James and Alice. Luna moved closer to her sleeping daughter. Albus looked up at the sound of foot steps. Luna smiled at him.

"Thanks." She mouthed. He nodded standing up. He left the room and went to sit under his favriote tree to think. He didn't know why he felt so strongly about protecting this small girl. Ginny and Harry watched him go. They then made there way to Lily's room. What they found there was properly the most heartbreaking thing they had ever seen. Lily was asleep tear tracks meering her face. Teddy was cluching her hand not seemingly aware of anything or anyone except for her. Ginny and Harry watched him they could see the silant tears running down her face.

"There be ok there all be ok." Ginny assured her husband as she snuggled closer to him. "They all no who they love or at least we do there be ok." She repeted. She took a deep breath and thought about her three children and the three people that seemed to conected to them.

A/N thanks for the reviews if you want the next chapter please review thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter

It was now the day that they were going back to Hogwarts. Teddy was at the station even though he would see them at the school soon. before Lily stepped on the train Teddy took her aside. "Lils you know you can come to me anytime right." She nodded her head and boarded the train before getting on. All the kids got on and Albus yelled out the window.

"Don't worry Aunt Luna I'll keep my eye on her." Luna chuckled as she watched the train pull out of the station. Rose and Albus left to find Scorpious. Lily went looked over at Lana and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah Albus is looking after you so well isn't he." She laughed and Lana giggled. "Come on Lan lets go find James." She started to move down the train. She turned around when she noticed her cousin Hugo wasn't following them. "Um Hugo are you coming."

"Yeah." He followed the two girls. they made there way to down the train She opened the door and stepped back.

"Oh my eyes my eyes." She squeezed her eyes closed and backed out of the compartment.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen lils."

Lily giggled coming into the compartment. "You know I'm happy for you two but its still gross to see you two snog eachother." James stuck his tounge out at her. "Oh yes James very mature."

"Hey I never said I was mature."

"Isn't that the truth." She joked. sitting down next to her brother Lana and Hugo sat down to. Lily really was happy for her brother the circumstances behind him getting with Alice wern't the best but since that day in Diagon Ally they had been inseprable. Lily knew that one day Alice would no longer be Alice Longbottom but Alice Potter. The younger three children started a game of exploding snaps. Well Alice and James sat cuddled together on one of the seats. They pulled into the station and Lana went off with Hagrid as the older kids went into the carriages. everyone sat down and waited for the sorting to begin. Neville came into the great hall with the first years. He sat the hat down and it started to sing. Lily looked up at her father and gave him a slight smile. The hat started to sing.

Oh Yes I will put you in a house

are you a brave Lion

A wise Raven

a loyel Badger

or a Sly Snake

put me on and I will tell you

were you belong

Neville onrolled the the partchment and started to call out names. finally he got down to Lana "Lana Scamader." Lana walked up to the stool and sat down placing the hat on her head.

" Aw yes very clever you would make a perfect Ravenclaw but what is this I see no no your to brave to be a Claw no it has to be GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted. Albus had sat forward when Lana had sat down and when the hat screamed out Gryffindor he sat back in reliefe. Gryffindor started to clap as Lana sat down next to a fellow Gryffindor first year. The rest of the feast went off without a hitch and Harry made his speech and everyone made there way to there dorms and to sleep before the first day of classes.

A/N thanks for the review if you want the next chapter I'm going to need at least one review before I update.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter

James stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the girls Domatorie "Lily get down here." He yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming don't get your panties all in a bunch." She came down the stairs pulling her hair into a ponytail. They made there way out to the quittatche pitch becuse James just had to have tryouts right away. Lily just rolled her eyes at him. Lily said goodby to Alice who went to sit in the stands and went to stand with the other hopefuls not that she was really hopeful James pretty much told her she was going to be there. She clutched her lightningbolt2000 in her hands getting envious looks from most of the other people suronding her.

"Ok people We need two one beater two chasers and a seeker." James stood on one side with Albus who was a Chaser and Alex Wood who was one of the Beaters. "I want all the Beaters to go up with Alex as I let the bludger go." He let the bludger lose and Lily watched it soar into the air. there were three people trying out for the open beater postion. A tiny third year named Ryan Summers. A fifth year named Tom Marvin and a fourth year girl named Samantha Davies. They each took turns going up with Alex. Lily could see right away that the best one was Samantha. James could also see that and offered her the spot after five minuets in the air. Next up was the chasers. James stood at the goal post well Albus and the five hopeful Chasers zoomed around trying to capture the quaffle. Lily could see right away that the job would go to a second year named Henry Marks and a sixth year named Tina Jackson. Last James sent up the two five seekers that were trying out. "Ok I'm going to let go of the snitch. The first one to catch it Will be on the team."

"Teddy had been aware that James was holding tryouts today and he was also aware that Lily was trying out. He left the building and made his way out to the pitch. He climed the stands and took a seat next to Alice. "Hey Alice." Alice looked over at him slightly startled as she hadn't heard him.

"Oh hey Professor Lupin."

"Now now outside of the Classroom you can call me Teddy. After all your almost engaged to James." He teased he laughed when her face turned bright red. She didn't answer but turned her attention back to the pitch. Lily had just mounted her broom and had pushed off into the air. She was zooming around the pitch trying to spot the elusive golden snitch

unbunonced to anyone Harry was watching out the window in his office. He saw the second that his daughter spotted the snitch. She had only been in the air for five minuets tops. He watched her dive She was so close to the ground but he knew she could pull it off and she did he felt a rush of pride as she held that snitch victoriously over her head. "She is her fathers daughter." Harry looked over at the picture of Dumbledore on the wall and smiled.

"That she is that she is."

Lily had only been up in the air for five minuets when she spotted the snitch. She dived for it closer and closer to the ground she wasn't scared of crashing and she felt a rush of joy as she wrapped her fingers around the cool gold ball.

Teddy on the other hand was watching her dive his heart in his throat his fingers clutching the stands till his knuckles were white. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of realief as She pulled out of the dive. She landed on the pitch and was collected by her brothers. "Way to go Lils." Teddy unsteadily made his way down to the pitch. His face still ghostly white. Lily noticed him.

"Did you see Teddy."

"Oh I saw alright." He hugged her still a little shaken he wasn't sure if he could watch Lily do stuff like that every game.

Alice went over to James and leaned on his shoulder. "Whats wrong with Teddy." James asked her.

"Oh he's just worried about Lily." James nodded not needing to ask more.

A/N thanks for the reviews again I need at least one review to update.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter

"So James do you think your baby sister will date your best friend." Marcas Loven asked sitting across from James in the common room.

"What?"

"Well you and Alice got together so why wouldn't Alex get together with your baby sister?" James looked over at Lily bent over a book. He knew who his baby sister would end up with. "No she won't end up with Alex but I still don't see why me being with Alice would make her be with Alex?

"Well you Alice and Alex are the new golden trio. Your uncle Ron got together with your aunt Hermione and your dad got with your mom so I figured the same thing would happen now."

James was seeing red. He hated it when people assumed that he was just like his parnents he loved his parents but he hated being in there shadow. "We are not like are parents." He snapped through gritted teeth." Lily's head snapped up at the tone of her brothers voice she knew that things could go really wrong. She looked over at Alice who was standing to get up. Lily shook her head at her. She knew that Alice could handle it but she felt that this was a brother sister thing.

Alice relaxed back into the couch she was sitting on and Lily jumped up. She grabbed James arm and pulled him from the common room. "Come on lets take a walk." They walked out towards the pitch. "James whats wrong."

He shook his head. "Oh Lily." He sighed looking over at his little sister. "Its just I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone expects us to be like our parents and aunts and uncles."

"What do you mean." Lily knew that people expected this of them but she also knew that something must have happened to make James bring it up at this time.

"Becuse I got three best friends people call us the new golden trio. Becuse I'm going out with Alice there compareing us to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and becuse Me and Alice are together they expect you to get with Alex they want there perfect history repeats fairy tale." He spat.

Lily placed her hand on her brothers shoulder. "James its fine you have friends that know you for you and a family that loves you."

"I know Lils its just look at Teddy he's a DADA teacher and you can't say that people don't tell him he only got the job becuse of who his godfather was or becuse his father held the post before him. And what about Alice Everyone expects her to be perfect at Herbology."

Lily closed her eyes. She knew that what her brother was saying was true. Most of there friends didn't have to deal with it no most of them had normal parents. They sat in the stands looking up at the blue sky. "James I'm starting a club."

"What are you talking about." James looked at his sister as though she had lost her mind."

"I mean that this club is going to be exclusive. Its for children of war hero's only certin people are going to be in it. I think we need it James its more of a souport group then anything."

"I think your right Lils." He hugged her. Fine we will compile a list and go to dad. James nodded He helped Lily up and they headed back towards the school Lily metally compilaing a list in her head.

A/N thanks for the reviews one review asked if Lily and teddy would get together becuse of a disaster like Alice and James. I'm not sure. again I need at least one review before I update.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily sat down and started to write out a list of people she wanted to be in the group.

1. Lily Potter

2. Albus Potter

3. James Potter

4. Alice Longbottom

5. Hugo Weasley

6. Rose Weasley

7. Molly Weasley

8. Lucy Weasley

9. Scorpious Malfoy

10. Teddy Lupin

11. Victore Weasley

12. Anne Thomas

13. Domonique Weasley

14. Fred Weasley

15. Roxanne Weasley

16. Louis Weasley

17. Lorcan Scamander

18. Lysander Scamander

19. Lana Scamander

20. Alex wood.

She tapped her quill against her chin. Should anyone else be allowed in she thought. then she thought of two more names to add to the list.

21. Colin Creevy

22. Mona Creevy

She thought that was it. She looked it over again and nodded her head. She stood up and went to sit by James who was reading a book. Or proberly skiming it she thougt. She slipped the parchment over the paige he was reading. "What ar you doing Lily."

"Its the list for our group." He scanned it. "Lil didn't you forget someone."

"Who."

"Frank Alice's brother."

"Oh." Lily totally forgot about the younger brother of Alice who was in her year. "Here give me the parchment." She took it from him and added another name to the list

22. Frank Longbottom

"That boy is just to quite for his own good." She handed him back the list and he looked it over once again.

"Um Lils. Teddy's a teacher and Vic and Dom arn't even in school anymore."

"So James this isn't just a school group its a life time group do you think our problems just go away when we leave school. No James they get worse."

"Whoo ok calm down." He tried to placate his irate sister who was getting looks from the people in the common room. "You do realize there is barley anyone on here that isn't realated to us."

"There are some."

"Yeah not many."

"Maybe becuse most of the people in our family have kids and we can add to the group as the need araises."

"Fine but you have to ask dad."

"Fine." she took the paper from him and left the common room. Secretly James was proud of what his sister was trying to do. Trying to solidafy the second generation trying to make them strong and give them people to lean on. Lily went up to the gargoly. "Licorice." She went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"come in." Lily pushed the door open. "Aw Lily what can I do for you." Harry peered at his daughter over his desk.

"Dad I want to start a group."

"What type of group."

"A souport group."

" A souport group for what?"

She sat down in a chair oppisite her father. "For children of war hero's not just the one's at Hogwarts but the one's like Teddy and Dom and Vic to."

"Um Why?"

"Daddy no offence but its hard being your daughter. People expect me to do things becuse you or mom did them. Do you realize that right now people expect me to date Alex Wood. James almost exploded on a kid the other day. Becuse he asked if I was going to date Alex becuse he was dating Alice don't you see people want James and Alice to be the knew Hermione and Ron and me and Alex to be the new you and mom."

Harry looked over at his daughter. He could see the determination in her eyes. He rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe this would be a good thing. "Lily do you have any idea how your going to do this."

"I already have a list started." She handed the list to her dad. "More people can be added as need."

"Ok you can start the group but please keep me informed of who's in it you might want to talk with aunt Hermione I'm sure she'll help. He smiled remembering Hermione and her DA idea.

"Thank you Daddy." Lily jumped up and hugged her father. Harry watched his daughter go knowing that she would make a huge diffrence in the world when she was older she had the passion the fire the drive. and the compassion. She would be a force to be reconed with and he would be there for her every step of the way.

Lily left there dads office vowing to make this work. To be a safe haven for people that didn't feel they were good enough. Now it was time to get everyone together.

A/N thanks for the reviews I need at least one review for this chapter to update also can some one please review chapter nine becuse thats the only one without reviews and its driving me crazy thanks. seriously I need at least one review by tommorow at noon if I am expected to update one measley review takes ten seconds to tell me what you think so if you want it contiune review.


	17. Chapter 17

\I don't own Harry Potter

Between getting ready for the first match of the year and starting up her group Lily was very busy. She knew there wasn't much she could do till after christmas break becuse she had to contact all the propective members and also talk to her aunt Hermione. Gryffindor won there first game after a spectacular catch by Lily great keeping by James and a bludger amied at the head of an uncoming Slytherin by Alex. Soon it was the week before Christmas break and the snow was falling. Lily was sitting in the common room. She was writting out invitations.

**You are here by invited to join in the Potter Christmas ball**

**after which will be a brief meeting in the upstairs family room. **

**Sincerly **

**Lily L Potter **

She tapped each of the peice of parchment and a name appered on the front. That year the day before Christmas The Potters were flooing back to Potter manor and having a Christmas party. Lily would bring up her idea to her list of select people at that time. "Lily come on the snow is so fluffy come play in it." Rose grabbed her cousins arm and started to pull her outside.

"One moment Rose." Lily collected all her paper and put it up in her trunk. She would send them out tomorrow. Her and Rose made there way out to the ground. They built a snow man with Albus and made snow angels. Lily had fun but it seemed the only thing on her mind was preperations for her club bright and early the next morning she was up and used the school's owls along with her own to send out all the invitations. Teddy was sitting at his desk when an owl landed on it he took the letter from around his leg and read it. He wondered what Lily was up to but shrugged vowing to find out latter.

All the Weasley cousins plus Wood Scamanders and Longbottom children got the letter also. Ginny who was getting fire call RSVPS from children was getting frantic. She flooed into her husbands office. "Harry what in the world is going on."

"What do you mean Ginny."

"I keep getting kids saying there coming to the party and they can't wait to here what Lily has to say."

"Hmm I think I know what this is about one moment." He went over to the fire place and threw some floo powder in. "Teddy Lupin."

"Harry what is it." Teddy's head appered in the flames.

"Do you know anything about Lily inviting a bunch of people over for the christmas ball."

"Yeah acually I do." Teddy grabbed the paper form his desk and stepped into Harry's office he handed him the peice of parchment. He then handed it to Ginny.

"What does she want to talk to them about."

Harry sighed. "She came to me awhile ago asking for premission to start a souport group sort of thing for kids of war hero's. I think." He pointed to the letter. "This is her invation to the club."

"She's to much like her aunt." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know I think this is a good idea." Teddy thought it over in his head.

"Yeah she said it was like a life time thing or something. I don't know I don't see the harm in it."

"No I don't eaither." Ginny agreed. Teddy was just excited to see what Lily had up her sleeve. Lily had been corasponding with her aunt Hermione who had given her some more coins like those used in the DA like those that Lily got for her birthday only these one's were new.

And so it was with many plans that Lily flooed from her fathers office into the main halls of Potter manor on Christmas Eve.

A/N I need reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily watched as people twirled around the dance floor in the Potter ball room. She saw Teddy spinning Vic around. She saw James holding Alice tight. She scanned the room watching the smiling faces of her friends. Then she heard a song come on that made her pause. She stood letting the music flowing around her.

Look at me you

you may think you see

who I really am

but you'll know me

everyday it is as if

I play a part

now I see

if I wear a mask

I can fool the world

but I can not fool my heart

who is that girl I see

staring straight back at me

when will my reflection show who I am inside

I am now in a world

where I have to hide my heart

and what I believe in

but some how I will show the world

whats inside my heart

and be loved for who I am

who is that girl I see

staring stright back at me

why is my reflection some one I don't know

must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time

When will my reflection show who I am inside.

there's a heart that must be free to fly.

and I burn with a need to know the reason why

why must we all conceal

what we need what we feel

must there be a secret me i'm forced to hide

I won't pretend I'm some one else for all time

when will my reflection show who I am inside

when will my reflection show who I am inside.

After the song ended she took the CD and stuck it in her pocket. When the ball broke up she stood on the grand staircase. "Would anyone who recived a invitation signed by me please come this way." She watched as the kids and Teddy Vic and Dom stepped forward. She lead them up the staircase. The parents watching the prescession wondering what what was going on. When she reached the family room Lily put the CD in low. "Everyone listen to this CD and you will realize why we are here." She looked out over the group. "Everyone here was effected by the war in some way people expect you do be something your not. Here in this Room you can find your true friends people that understand and will be there for you. I want this group I think we need this group."

Everyone looked at the twelve year old stunned. "I agree." came the timid voice of Frank Longbottom.

"Thank you Frank." She smiled at the boy. "I have coins I'm sure that everyone has seen these at some point." She held up the coins.

"Are those the DA coins." Hugo asked in aw.

"Not the original but yes they are the same. Now each of you will get one. I have one I will key if some one is needed. its a group it a suport if you need to talk everyone is always open. This group is select. But not closed. Is there anyone that dosn't want to do it." No one raised there hand or spoke up. "Good." She walked towards Teddy. "Teddy can I talk to you a moment." He nodded. and followed her out into the hall. "Here she handed him an old barnished coin. "Its an origanal coin one I got for my birthday. Rose and Hugo will get Ron and Hermione's. I figured that it was only right you got one to."

"Thanks Lils." He hugged her. She slipped him another coin. "Give this to Vic." He nodded and went back in the room handing Vic the coin. She passed out the rest of the coins and called an end to the first meeting of the Next Gen as she had started calling them. She made sure to give Hugo and Rose Ron and Hermione's coins. She wondered if Neville would give his coins to Frank and Alice.

James had watched his sister with fasination. She was comanding. She would make a diffrence. He saw there mother there father and so many other people in her. People said Albus was like there dad but He had to disagree. Lily was the one to make the diffrence.

A/N here's the next chapter. Song reflection by Chrstina Aguilaria(SP) review review reviw I need at least one.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Harry Potter.

Christmas passed in a flash. Snow melted and the sun shone as Summer enveloped Hogwarts. Lily made friends with Anne Thomas. becuse of the Next Gen and they had became almost inseprable. To there chagrin they were called the golden duo. Lily rolled her eyes. She was about to post notices not to call them anything but there names. The school year seemed to Flash by before they knew it and they were soon taking exams. Lily was once again running away from Rose's study sceadules. At least this time she had Anne right there beside her.

"Your cousin never gives up does she."

"Nope." Lily shook her head as they looked for a place to hide from her study crazy cousin. They were not looking were they were going and ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." She looked up into the laughing eyes of Professor Teddy Lupin.

"And were exactly are you to lady's headed this morning."

"I'm going to hide from Rose."

"Why?"

"Becuse she wants us to study twenty four hours a day."

"Oh I see. Well come along." They looked at eachother curiously but followed him down the hall.

"Were do you think he's taking us."

"I don't know."

"He's your godbrother

"Yeah becuse that makes me able to read his mind." She told her friend sarcasticly. Anna stuck her tounge out at her.

Teddy lead them into his office. "Take a seat you two." He poured them tea and sat down behind his desk.

"Um Teddy not that I'm not glad to see you becuse I am." Lily was hasty to assure. "But um what are we doing in your office we're not int trouble are we."

"No you said you needed a place to hide Well." He looked around his office. "This seemed as good a place as any.

"Thanks Teddy." They sat back and talked until it was time for dinner at which time the two girls left the office and headed for the great hall.

"Were were you two." Hugo asked when they sat down beside him.

"Hiding shh."

"Girls are odd." Hugo mumbbled under his breath and going back to eating the food in front of him.

Rose stormed up to them. "If you two keep running off you'll never pass your exams."

"Rose we are at the top of our class give it a break." Rose huffed taking a seat. She was mumbling something about ungreatful cousins. That night as they were sitting in the commonroom Lily felt her coin start to heat up. She pulled it from her pocket and saw the words Help and 2nd corridore written on it. Now Lily had charmed these a bit more so you could write words on them and tell who was sending the messege. This one was coming form Alice. She looked around the common room no one except Hugo and Anne had there coins out. Lily stood up.

"Next Gen stand." as they all looked at her. She glared. "Were the hell are your coins."

"Um up in our dorms."

"You know I don't have time to address how stupid that is right now we have to go save Alice from god knows what." She held up her coin showing the messege to the people suronding her. getting odd looks from anyone that had no idea what she was talking about. At the name Alice James Head snapped up.

"Alice what wrong with her."

"I don't know lets go." She scrambled out of the portrite hole and ran towards the second floor corridore. James right behind her and the rest of the group close behind.

Teddy was sitting in his office when he felt his coin warm in his pocket his pulled it out and looked the messege. He knew the kids at least one of them would have the coin and most likly it would be Lily he jumped out of his chair and ran as fast as he could towards the second floor corridore.

James Lily Anne and the rest reached the corridore and froze at what they saw. Alice was being tanted by a bunch of seventh year Slytherins. "Think your so great do you Longbottom. Daddy's a professor and your dating James Potter." The biggest one sneered you could tell that Alice had tried fighting back Lily could see the bruises murring her face.

"Shut up you over grown scum." She tried to pull her self up.

"Leave her alone she didn't do anything to you." Lily looked over and saw Scorpious. He must have had his coin on him.

"Oh someone's getting crative. He went to kick her well another held his wand level at her. Lily motioned for James to get the bigger guy well she fanned out the rest of the group. She pointed her wand at the brute holding the wand on Alice.

"Expelliamus." To the shock of the boy his wand went flying into the air. Just then James tackled the larger guy The rest of the group started battling with the remaining Sltherin and Lily rushed forward to help Alice to her feet. Just then Teddy came upon them. He quickly took control of the situation. He sent all the kids up to the headmasters office. He told Alice to go with them and then staright to the hospital wing. Harry was sitting at his desk trying to finalize the exam sceadule when Teddy came in followed by at least thirty students.

"What happened." He noticed that this was the next Gen but what had happened he looked over at James holding Alice close. He stood up. "What the hell happened."

Lily stepped forward. "This bunch of holligins decied to give Alice a lesson becuse her dad is a professor and She's dating the headmasters son." She sneered over at them.

Harry was seeing Red. "All of you are to serve detention for the rest of the year also you will not be able to walk in graduation explain that to your parents I would suspend you but your all seventh years and there's really no point." He turned to Lily and James.

"How did you do it."

Lily held up her coin. "These coins have been modified it gives us words and tells us who is sending the messege."

Harry couldn't believe it.

"Ok James Lily please take Alice up to the hospital wing. James and Lily helped Alice leave the headmasters office and made there way to the hospital wing. for the rest of the term the Next Gen was inseprable. There was at least two people together at all times. Together as a group they made there way towards the train. they bored it ending Lily's second year at Hogwarts.

A/N thanks for the reviews and again need at least one review to update.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Harry Potter

"Come on Anne come meet my parents." Lily pulled the girl along behind her.

Ginny watched her daughter pulling the poor girl behind her. "Lily I know your father he's the headmaster." She heard the girls voice which caused her to laugh harder.

"Harry who is that." She pointed to the two girls.

"You mean my dear you don't even know your own daughter." She hit him on the arm.

"Not her you smart one the girl she's dragging over here." Now it was Harry's turn to laugh his face turning bright red. "What whats so funny." She didn't get a chance to find out becuse just then the girls stood in front of her.

"Hi mum I want you to meet my friend Anne Thomas." Ginny froze. Harry was laughing behind her.

"Shut up Harry." She smiled down at the girls. "Its good to meet you Anne."

"Thank you Mrs Potter." Just then two other adults came towards them.

"Come along Anne we have to get home. Ginny good afternoon."

"Dean." Ginny nodded her head towards the man.

"By Anne owl me." Lily called after her friend who waved her hand behind her in acknowladgment. The summer flew by in quittich and swiming most days the kids could be found at the Barrow swiming in the lake on the proberty. Lily was sitting on a towel on the edge of the water. When Teddy came behind her and threw her in the water. She came up sputtering and red faced. "Theadore Remus Lupin" She glared at him.

"Oh man she used your full name you better run." James called out.

Lily got of the water soaking wet. and started to chase Teddy around. He started sprinting her right behind him. They chased eachother around the house until Molly called it to a stop. She smiled fondly at them. She loved Lily there was something about her that pulled people to her.

"Look at my floor." She playfully scolded. pointed to the wet spots that marred her clean floor.

"Sorry Grandmum."

"Yeah sorry GrandMolly." That was Teddy's speacle name for Molly.

"Its fine now get your wet self out of here." She playfully pushed Lily outside and Teddy stuck his tounge out at her sitting down at the table. Lily's birthday came and went and she was officaly a teen. Lily got her slip for Hogsmead Which Harry sighned well telling her the story of his Hogsmead slip. She laughed for a full day over that story making anyone that didn't know the reason for it look at her like she was crazy. The next Gen got together a few times. And Albus was made a perfect to no one's surprise. Soon they were boarding the train once again Lily was starting her Third year of school. She went to find a compartment with Anne and Hugo.

"How was your summer Anne."

"Great we went to Italy."

"Oh that must have been amazing."

"It was." They spent the rest of the ride talking about Italy and soon they were pulling into Hogsmead station.

A/N ok I know people are reading if you want this story to contiune then please review it takes only a few seconds a minuet tops. oh and thanks for the review.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Harry Potter

It was the first Hogsmead weekend and Lily couldn't wait. "Hey Lils do you want to meet me and James in the three broomsticks" Alice sat down beside her taking some juice.

"Yeah sure." She took a bite of toast as Hugo sat down next to her. "Hugo what are you doing."

"Um I don't know." Anne sat down across from him and his face flushed a deep red. Lily looked at her cousin in wonder did he like Anne.

"Hey Anne you want to come to the three broomsticks with me later to hang out with James and Alice.

"Sure"

"Hugo will we see you there or will you be in WWW and HoneyDukes all day."

"We all go to WWW you know we get free products who would pass that up."

"Of course you would say that. Hey Anne do you want to see if my Uncle George will give us Pygme Puffs. my little blue on Teddy is getting lonly I think he could use a friend."

"Yeah I always wanted one."

"Ok lets go." They walked out the front the door and out the gate on the path to Hogsmead. "James Alice we are headed to WWW first." Lily called out to her brother.

"Hey we'll come with you." James ran up to them Alice behind him.

"Dear lord we're going to have to curb his purcheses." Lily nodded her head.

"Yeah don't worry Alice." They walked through the villiage and into the WWW.

"Well Hello Kiddio's." Lee Jordan greeted them as they entered the shop.

"Hi Lee can me and Anne get some pygme Puffs."

"Oh I wanted one." Alice squeeled.

"Of course ladies follow me." He lead them to were a cage full of Pyme Puffs were. The boys went off to look at the joke products.

"Don't let them in the back room." Lily said before turning her attention to the Pyme puffs.

"Don't worry I won't let them get into to much trouble." Lily looked over the pyme Puffs she picked out a red one she Decieded to name Flower. Alice got a yellow one she named Hufflepuff after her mothers house. Anne picked out a pink one she named Lollypop. The boys came found them.

"Ok show us your purcheses." Lily and Alice demanded.

James and Hugo rolled there eyes and showed there purcheses. They had skeving snack boxes and joke wands. A couple other simple Joke itams. The girls oked the purcheses and they left the store. They next headed to Honeydukes. Lily bought fudge and sugur quills well the other girls bought a small assortment. The boys bought so much candy that Lily was sure they would be throwing up by the end of the day. They finally made their way to the three broomsticks and sat down at a table near the back ordering butterbeers. "So Lily Hugo Anne what do you think about Hogsmead."

"its awsome." Hugo stuffed his face with more candy and Lily rolled her eyes. They drank the warm spicy butterbeer and made there way back up to the castle. Lily's first Hogsmead trip had been filled with fun and laughter. She watched from the courner of her eye as Hugo tried to get closer to Anne wondering if they would be the next couple. She saw Albus offering a sugar quill to Lana and she smiled sadly wondering when she would find someone to love not realizing that she already had.

A/N thanks for the reviews if you like it and want it to countiune please review.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Harry Potter

Third year flashed by for Lily. Gryffindore once again won the house and quittiche cup. It was the last day of third year that the strangest things started to happen. It started in the morning. Lily was walking down the hall when she bumped into Teddy. Her books went scattering across the floor. She rushed to pick them up.

"Oh Lily let me help you with those." Teddy bent down to help her pick up her books. His hand brushed hers and she felt a jolt of electricity run up her body. She jerked up right.

"Thank you." She hurridly grabbed her books and ran down the hall her face burning bright red leaving a very confused Teddy behind her. He wasn't sure what happened he had never seen Lily act that way. Lilly ran all the way up to the common room and up the stairs to the girls dorm. Anne and Alice both saw her run upstairs. They jumped up from were they were sitting and ran after her.

James looked up from the loss of his girlfriend and watched them rush upstairs wondering what in the world was going on.

"Lily" Alice and Anne ran into the third year girls dorm. "Whats wrong." they looked at there friend laying face down on her bed her red hair spilled out around her shaking body. They sat on the bed placing there hands on her back.

"Lily what is it." Alice was concerned for the younger girl it was rare for Lily to cry. Just then Lana walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Hi Lily did the Wozerts get you."

"The what." Anne who wasn't use to Lana's oddity's had to ask.

"The Wozert's they get you when you touch your true love." The other two girls looked at her like she had went crazy. Lily sat bolt upright her face going chalk white. Alice thought she was going to faint. She reached out her hands to steady her.

"Lily your scaring me what happened."

"I .....and....books....and ..... drop...Teddy... Electrcty." She babbled

"Lily that made no sense."

"Did so" Lana looked at Alice.

"Lana it didn't make sense."

"Yes it did." Lana insisted.

"Fine then what did she say." Alice was getting a bit imaptient with the youngest red head.

"She said that she dropped her books Teddy picked them up and she felt Electricity. I told you the Wozerts got her."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sure Lana." But she knew the young girl was proberly more right then she wanted to let on. She turned to look at Lily who had silant tears running down her face. "Lily." She asked she was being to silant for Alice's liking.

"She's right." it was the only words she could say. Alice sighed and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Lily I knew this would happen some day."

"What do you mean."

"I mean it was obivous I was met for James Albus Loves Lana. And Hugo and Anne will get it right one of these days."

"Hey I don't like Hugo he is an annoying prat."

"Yeah sure what ever you say Anne."

"No no it can't be." Lily cried banging her fist against Alice wanting to deny it."

"But it is."

"NO he's with Victore."

"Oh honey even Vic can see the truth its just that your so much younger then him."

"No I refuse to believe it." Lily didn't say another word for the rest of the day she stayed in bed clutching her pillow to her and crying thinking she was a horrible person. People were starting to get worried. She refused to look Teddy in the eyes She was losing waight and she was paler then usual. Lily's friends didn't know what to do. Her brothers had no idea what was even going on. She bored the train going home for the summer with out the usual sparkle in her eyes. knowing she loved Teddy Lupin and hating herself for it.

A/N thanks for the reviews if you want the story to contiune please review lots of Ansty love coming up on Lily's part as she trys to fight her attraction.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily watched the mountiens go by her window. She felt tears sparkle down her eyes. Anne hugged her close. "Ok what is wrong with Lily she won't stop crying." James was worried about his baby sister.

"Nothing." Anne snapped She wanted to tell James but it wasn't her place.

"Fine but if I have to beat anyone up just tell me." That got a small smile out of Lily. The train came to a halt in king cross. Lily seen her parents standing with Teddy and the sparkle left her eyes once again. She had to literly drag herself off the train. Ginny watched her daughter leave the train. She saw the dullness of her eyes and hair. Her eyes that usually sparkled now looked dead. Ginny nugged harry.

"Do you see what I see."

"What" Harry looked up to were Ginny was looking noticing Lily. His eyes widened. "What happened to her."

"I don't know."

"Hi mum dad." She hugged her parents. making sure not to look at Teddy. Teddy himself was getting worried about her.

"Lils arn't you going to say hi to me." Lily did her best to stay away from her craving and fearing the shock of her body at the same time.

"Hi Teddy." She reached out a tentivly hugged him. The minuet her hand touched him. The shock went through her body. Though the shock also went through his. She jumped backwards. He jumped backwards thoughts running through both of there heads.

"No Teddy your such a pervert she's not even fourteen yet you can't like her like that she's was just like a little sister to him plus he was in love with Victore." He tried to tell himself all this.

"No I can't love him he's with Victore the most gourgouse girl in the world why would he want someone plan like me." These were the thoughts going through Lily's head. "Plus she's my cousin." She was torn.

"Well we must get going." Alice and Anne grabbed Lily. Lily and Teddy had been staring in eachothers eyes not seeming to break the connection between them.

Ginny was watching this she saw them jump back she saw there eyes connect. "Its Teddy."

"What?"

"She's figured out she's in love with him and is trying to fight it."

Harry looked at the two of them. He felt sadness and happiness swirl together within him. He followed the three girls and Albus and James were all going to Potter manor. Lily locked her self in her room and refused to come out till her birthday she would barley eat and would only talk to Lana Anne or Alice. Over that summer the four girls became inserable. James Albus and Hugo would hang out together more to be close to the girls then anything else. Lily's birthday came and everyone showed up at Potter manor. She cringed when she saw Teddy with his arms around Victore. She looked down at the braclet that she wore. giving a sad smile. She opened the present from Teddy. She pulled out a little Jelewery box with tiny flowers painted over the top. She held it up admiring it. Adromeada Tonks let out a tiny gasp when she saw the box. Lily turned towards her.

"What is it Mrs. Tonks."

"Its just that was my daughters Jelewery box."

"Ok I can't take it since Teddy already gave her charm braclet." She went to hand the box to Mrs. Tonks.

Adromeada looked down at the braclet that graced her wrist. "No dear you keep the box." She gently pushed it back into Lily's hand.

"Thanks." Lily wispered holding the box in front of her.

Victore watched this scean Jelousy swirling in her stomach. "How come you never give me any of your mothers things." She snapped at Teddy. causing everyone's head to turn towards her. She wasn't just mad about that but Adromeada never liked her and she knew it.

"Victore calm down." Teddy snapped. All the adults turned to look at the two of them. Everyone could see the walls crumbuling down.

A/N Thanks for the review well more like PM I have no Idea what was up with the website but it now works so you can review so please do thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Harry Potter

The kids all headed back to school Lily was in fourth year Albus in Sixth and James was in seventh year. James had acually thrown himself a party when he hadn't made head boy. Much to Ginny's amusment. Though he did spend twenty minuets poutying becuse Alice was head girl and She had to share a dorm with Jeramy Loven.

"Aw you poor baby." Alice teased him kissing him lightly on the lips.

They playfully bickered back and forth.

When they got on the train Albus headed off to find Lana. "So Lan would you like to go to Hogsmead with me." Lana looked up from the Quibbler she was reading.

"Ok." She went back to reading. Hugo keep shooting glances at Anne.

"Seriously do you have a staring problem." She snapped.

"No" he ducked his head his face turning bright red.

Lily was salking in a corner trying to keep the tears at bay. Lily avoided Teddy as much as she could she barley answered questions in his class. it was soon the first trip to Hogsmead. Lily watched Albus meet Lana in the great hall. Lily went not because she wanted to but because she had to get out of the castle. She watched Albus and Lana walking down the The cobblestone streets. She saw Albus try to edge closer to Lana she could tell He wanted to take her hand. She moved her face to look in a window of a store. She couldn't handle seeing the happiness souronding her. Even Hugo and Anne who were bickering about who knows what. James and Alice who looked like they were attached at the hip. She looked into the window of the shop and then groned of course she just had to look into madame padifoots.

"Um Were's Lily." Anne turned around and saw her forlorn friend staring into the window of Madame Padifoots. "Alice" She called out. Alice looked over to see what was going on. She saw were Anne was looking and they hurried towards Lily. They looked in the window were Lily was staring and saw it saw Teddy and Vic sitting at a table at Madme Padifoots. They hurridly got Lily away and made James and Albus buy her a bunch of Chocolate.

A/n thanks for the reviews I know short but it was hard to write next up Christmas and drama. please review.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily could feel her self slipping into a depression as winter came upon the grounds of Hogwarts. As the white snow coated the grounds Lily's face became paler her friends were staring to worry about her.

"We have to call a secret meeting." Alice looked over at James who had his eyes trained on Lily across the common room.

"How Lily would know because of her coin."

"Word of mouth James, word of mouth." James nodded his head. He got up and went up the boy's dormitory steps. He knocked on the sixth year boy dorms. Albus answered the door. He saw the look on his brother's face and instantly became worried.

"What is it what's wrong?"

"It's Lils I don't know what to do Alice suggested we call an emergency meeting of the Next Gen but we have to use word of mouth we can't use the coins you need to tell Scorpious. Owl him tell him please." James was Desperate for help.

"Ok. What about Teddy and Vic should we involve them in this?"

James closed his eyes he didn't know what to do but they had to do something. "Yes we should they need to be aware of the situation." It was a hard chose for him to make but he had to make it. The boys parted ways to go and tell there friends about the meeting. Alice had been passing notes to all the members that were in the common room. Which wasn't many since tomorrow was Christmas She was going to Owl the members that weren't there they would have a meeting after the Christmas Holidays.

Lily hadn't noticed anything she was buried in her diary. Lily sat in the corner near the fire yet she still felt cold. She felt as though the life had been sucked out of her. She stared down at the black ink that flowed across the snowy white sheets. She felt her cold tears splash on the paper smearing the ink. She dragged herself to bed that night and pulled the covers over her cold self. That morning for the first time in her memory she didn't want to get up on Christmas morning.

"Come on Lily its Christmas get up." Alice tried to pull there best friend out of the bed. It was affecting Alice as Well as Anne who wasn't there as much as Lily. Alice was the smart one the one that helped everyone with there homework and keep everyone out of trouble. Anne was the innocent one the one everyone loved to protect. Lily was the fiery passionate one the heart of the group without her everything felt out of place.

"No" Lily rolled over pulling the covers over her head.

"Please Lily." Alice begged she could feel tears form at the corner of her eyes.

Lily could hear the wobble in Alice's voice. She hated to see her friend and how she knew would be her future sister in law sad. "Fine, she got out of bed and hurriedly put some clothes on not caring how she looked. She followed the other girls down stairs and into the common room. They left the common room and went to the headmasters office.

"Christmas cheer." Alice said to the gargoyle as it jumped aside to grant them entrance. Lily dragged her self up the winding staircase and into the family room. The bright tree should have made her smile but it didn't. She saw James and Albus there and sat down. Alice went over and leaned her head against James. Lily turned her head. Not able to take the love she saw shining in there eyes. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch they saw there daughter and shared worried looks they didn't know what to do for her.

"Well who wants to open presents?" Ginny asked hoping to put a smile on her daughters face.

"We can't Teddy's not here." Even saying his name caused a tear to come to Lily's eyes.

"Why don't you go get him sweetie." Ginny suggested. Lily nodded she would do anything to be near Teddy but at the same time she wanted to stay as far away as possible from him. She walked to his office and knocked on the door. Victore her hair in disarray and in one of Teddy's shirts opened the door.

"Oh Lily what is it." She looked down at her young cousin who had just gone many shades whiter. She watched Lily close her eyes and look like she was going to be sick.

"Its Christmas I was told to come and get Teddy so that we could open presents I'm sorry I didn't know you were here." Lily could feel the bile rise up in her throat.

"Oh of course." Teddy we need to get dressed and head up to Harry's office to open presents." Vic called back into the room.

"What?" Teddy came to the door a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair in his eyes.

Lily just stood there stock still not sure what to do. "Just get dressed and come upstairs she we can open our god dame presents." She snapped. She pivoted on her heel and went back up to her father's office.

Teddy watched her go in shock. "Come on lets get dressed." He pulled Vic from the door and closed it behind them. Vic watched as Teddy throw clothes on and got the presents into his bag. She knew it was only a mater of time before he woke up and realized it wasn't him that she loved and that Lily Potter was the girl for him. She knew it was going to be sooner rather then later. She knew she would have to give him up because even though she loved Teddy with all her heart. Lily loved him Heart and soul. She could see that not being with Teddy was killing the younger girl gradually.

Lily stormed back to her father's office yelling the pass word at the gargoyle and storming up the stairs. Banging the heavy wooden door open. "There coming." She spat out like it was venom on her tongue. Lily could feel all the different emotions warring inside of her sickness despair anger passion hate loathing love everything.

The door opened five minuets later to admit Teddy and Vic. "Sorry were late." Teddy smiled at the group.

"Just sit down so we can open the presents." Lily was now being openly hostile to the couple. Ginny looked at her daughter wide eyed but she wasn't sure if she should reprehend her or not this was the most life she had seen in her daughter in a long time.

"They opened there presents Lily getting more Charms for her bracelet and a couple other things. Finally when the last present was opened and all the wrapping paper vanished. Lily ran from the room as fast as she could. She ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and up the girl's stairs. Collapsing on her bed she let her self cry the way she had wanted to all day every time she saw Teddy touch Victore. That is were Alice found her later that day. In a heap on her bed clutching her wet Pillow to her face. It was then that Alice knew they couldn't wait for another week they had to do something now before the situation got any worse.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review I promise I'll try to update faster its just that I have started college and am busy.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Harry Potter

"Lily please get up." Alice pleaded. Lily didn't answer just pulled the blankets over her head. Alice went down stairs. "You this is serious we need to call the meeting now." Everyone nodded there heads. Teddy was sitting in his office when he got a owl. He took the note from the owl's leg and read.

**Teddy Lupin **

**You need to be at an urgent meeting of the next Gen attendance is mandatory. Meeting starts in five minuets. In ROR**

**Alice Longbottom and Anne Thomas. **

Teddy put the paper down and ran from the room wondering what could be so urgent.

Victorie was sitting with her mother enjoying a cup of coffee. When an owl swooped through the window and landed on the table Vic took the note and read it.

**Victorie Weasley **

**Your needed at a urgent meeting of the next Gen attendance is mandatory. Meeting in a few minuets in the ROR**

**Alice Longbottom and Anne Thomas. **

Vic throw some floo powder into the fireplace and called out Hogwarts Room of Requirement. Wondering why Lily wasn't the one sending out the letters or why they were not using the coins. Teddy and Victorie showed up to the room and made there way into the crowd.

"What's going on." Teddy asked once he noticed that were Lily was normally standing stood her two best friends and Lana Scamander.

"Ok we are going to get down to business. Lily has been in a bad place lately but since Christmas its gotten worse she now refuses to get out of bed and when we do get her out of bed she refuses point blank to go to DADA."

"You called us here because Lily is acting like a baby." Vic asked she rally didn't hate her youngest cousin but she had a life to.

"No. I called you here because I'm scared for Lily."

"Yeah the umbermens have her." Lana piped in.

"What." The whole group besides her brothers asked.

"She has a broken heart her one true love belongs to another."

"Lana shut up." Alice hissed to the younger girl.

" What He is and everyone in this room besides him knows it." She snapped back.

"Whatever." Victorie snapped.

"No Vic you know it's the truth He loves her to he just doesn't see it yet.

"No everyone just wants the fairytale."

"I don't know what you two are fighting about but shut up we need to help Lily Teddy snapped.

"Its always her isn't it Teddy yes always her." Vic said in a sad and resigned voice.

"I don't know what your talking about. Does anyone have any chocolate frogs."

"I do." Albus chucked some at him. He caught them and headed towards the girls dorm. He tapped it as he knew the spell since he was a teacher.

"Lilylu will you talk to me." He sat down next to her. She turned her tear swollen eyes to him. "I brought chocolate.

"Thanks." She took the frog from his hand and ate it slowly looking into his eyes.

"everyone is worried about you Lils."

"I'm fine."

"So what boy do I have to beat up."

She gave a small chuckle oh the irony of the situation.

A/N Thanks for the reviews so when do you want Lily and Teddy to get together.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily pulled her self out of that bed she refused to wallow in her pity Vic had Teddy and that was the end of it. But what she didn't know were that things were about to take a drastic turn something that had not taken in a thousand years was about to happen.

Lily was walking down to breakfast the day before term ended when she ran into Teddy.

"Hi Lils I see your out of bed feeling better."

"Yeah I'll be fine Teddy." She smiled at him.

"Well that's good come here." He held out his arms to her. She went into his arms and he held her close. They both felt the jolts that had went through them but something else happened this time. A light started to emanate from them and then they were both knocked out a golden light surrounding them.

"Hey James have you seen Lily." Alice asked her boyfriend.

"No." He stuffed a sausage link in his mouth.

"You're a lot of help." Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I'm going to look for her." She turned to Lana and Anne. "You want to come."

"You two go ahead." Lena said she was to busy giggling at things Albus said.

"I'll come." Anne stood up and followed Alice out of the great hall. They saw the gold light first not sure what it was they approached it slowly when they saw who it encompassed they panicked and ran towards the couple. The couldn't get past the golden light they fell to there knees at the side of Lily and Teddy.

"Anne Stay here I'm going to get Harry and my dad." Alice said. Anne nodded as Alice rushed back into the great hall and up to the head table. James saw his girlfriend run back into the great hall and jumped up from the table and chased after her. She was out of breath by the time she reached the head table. "Headmaster something's wrong."

"What do you mean." He stood up alarmed.

"I went with Anne to find Lily and I found her and Teddy knocked out on the floor surrounded by a golden light.

Harry and Neville ran towards the hallway and to were Anne was sitting Harry saw his daughter on the ground and panicked he ran his wand over them as he couldn't get close to them what he found shocked him to the core. They were going through a soul bond something that hadn't happened in a thousand years. He called Pomphry and had her gently levitate them into a bed in the hospital wing. Harry went up to his office and placed his head in his hands what was he suppose to do his fourteen year old daughter was soul bonded to his twenty five year old godson who was also dating his niece. He grabbed a hand full of floo powdered.

"Ginny Potter." Ginny's head appereared in the flames.

"Harry what is it."

"Ginny come through the floo."

In a minuet Ginny was standing in front of him. "What is it."

"Our daughter has soul bonded with Teddy." Ginny looked like she was about to faint this was going to be one hell of a thing to explain to Teddy and Lily not to mention the family.

A/n thanks for the reviews and please review.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily woke up her head pounding. "What happened." She glanced over and noticed Teddy in the bed next to her the last thing she remembered was hugging Teddy. Her dad was by her side in a matter of seconds. She heard a groan and looked over to see Teddy sitting up.

"What happened?" He looked over at Lily and Harry. Harry picked Lily up out of her bed and carried her over to Teddy sitting her down on the bed next to Teddy. She felt some explicit need to touch him to be near him and it was almost as though he felt it to because he pulled her closer to him.

"You guys we aren't actually sure what happened." Harry looked at them. "Alice found you two passed out in the hall." When I did the diagnostic tests on you we found." He paused. "We found that somehow you two had formed a soul bound now this is something that hasn't happened in a thousand years it takes some really powerful love to cause we don't know how it happened." He sighed and ran his hands through his messy black hair he couldn't believe he was about to say this to his fourteen year old daughter. "Officially you two are married. Nothing can come between a soul bond." Lily looked shocked she turned the emerald green eyes she had inherited from her dad on Teddy.

"But" Tears were falling down her face. "How is that possible? Teddy loves Vic everyone knows that Teddy loves Vic" Tears poured down her face. Harry wanted to hug his sobbing daughter but he held back that was now Teddy's job.

"Lily look at me" Teddy pleaded. She looked up at him and He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Lily I love you I really do I have for awhile now but I loved or do love Vic to just not as strongly and I struggled about what to do about it but obviously destiny decided that we belong together that you were the girl for me." Lily smiled she wasn't sure what else to do.

"Well now that that's settled I would like to offer my congratulations. Lily you are officially an adult."

"What are you saying I'm kicked out of the house." Lily screeched. Harry laughed.

"Well I just figured you would like to live with your husband." He saw the look on Lily's face. "Don't worry Lily your room will always be there I love you little girl." He turned to Teddy. "If you ever hurt my little girl It will be the last thing you do."

Teddy nodded his head. "I won't sir I promise." He held Lily closer to him.

"Well you two are released Lily grab your stuff from your dorm you will move in with Teddy. And Teddy you might want to contact Vic." Teddy nodded his head and stood up he helped Lily up. Harry left the two of them along. Thinking this could cause some interesting conversations. Lily looked up at Teddy.

"Do you truly love me Teddy."

"Yes Lily I truly do love you." He gently lifted her face to his. His lips brushed against hers. There first kiss sent electricity through both of them. He pulled back and looked at her. "Well Mrs. Lupin you need to grab your stuff and I have a floo call to make." Lily nodded feeling light headed from being called Mrs. Lupin something she never dreamed would happen and they left the hospital wing Lily headed towards Gryffindore tower and Teddy headed towards his quarters which were also near as he was the Gryffindore head of house. Lily ran up the girls staircase not even paying attention well James and Albus tried to get her attention. She burst through the door of the fourth year girls dorm. Alice had seen her come in and when she didn't pay attention to James and Albus. James shot her a worried look She stood up and followed her up the stairs. Lily was throwing things into her trunk.

"Lily what are you doing"

"Moving into Teddy's rooms."

"What" Alice shariked.

"yup we're married Dad called it a soul bond so Now I'm officaly Lily Luna Lupin. She twirled around a smile plastered on her face. Alice sat down on the bed she was in shock she watched as Lily closed her trunk and floated it down the stairs. James and Albus saw her coming and jumped to there feet.

"Were are you going" They demanded.

"Ask Alice no time If you see Anne of Lana tell them I need to talk to them." She left leaving her very confused brothers behind her.

Meanwhile in his office Teddy had thrown some floo powder in the fire place. "Victorie Weasley." He stuck his head in the fire place. He came out in Vic's kitchen.

"OH Teddy what are you doing here." She went to kiss him but he pulled away before she could.

" Vic we need to talk. You might want to sit down."

"What is it Teddy." Vic took a seat.

"I don't know how to say this so I guess I'll just have to say it." He looked into her clear blue eyes and all he could see were Lily's green one's "Vic I'm sorry but our relationship. is over you see I love Lily I love her so much that destiny decided that we had to be together sooner rather then later we have soul bonded."

Vic looked at Teddy stunned. A single tear rolled down her face. "Well I can't say I didn't see it coming." She gave him a tight smile. "I could see the love between you two since she was just a tiny girl." She gave him a small smile stood up and hugged him. "There will always be a tiny part of my heart that belongs to you but this is the right thing I know that." She kissed his cheek and watched him disappear in the flames once again. She sat down in the chair and cried for the love she had lost even if she knew that Teddy and Lily held love that would defend the world. Teddy was back in his office He sat down rubbing his hands over his face that was difficult Vic had never done anything but love him it was hard to see her go but every time he thought of that he thought of Lily's face Lily's eyes. There was a knock on the door Teddy got up to answer it. There stood Lily her trunk in hand.

"Hi Lils." He smiled at her. He took the trunk from her and took it to his room placing it at the foot of his bed. He sat down in his desk chair. She stood in the door way unsure of what to do. He smiled at her and she walked over to him. Sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. They sat like that for awhile just enjoying the silence and the love that flowed around them.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily sat there wrapped in Teddy's arms she never thought this would happen she couldn't believe it was true that she was really sitting there his arms wrapped around her. She yawned today had been a hectic day and it was catching up to her.

"Time for bed my love." He brushed his lips across her forehead and lifted her more firmly in his arms as he stood up. He carried her to the bedroom setting her on her feet beside the bed. She went to her trunk that was at the end of the bed side by side with Teddy's. She let the golden latch snap open. She sifted through her clothes and plucked her white linen nightgown from among the contents.

She turned the gown in her hand. She noticed the scrutiny of Teddy's amber gaze upon her. Her cheeks infused with bright red color. Her green gaze locked with his she wasn't sure what her next move should be. Teddy sensed her unease. He watched the emotion play out in her emerald gaze. "I'll be in my office I have a couple more papers to grade." He turned around his hand on the knob when she spoke in a voice that shook a voice that showed that she truly was only fourteen. No matter how old she could act sometimes.

"Thanks Teddy" He turned his head. He caught the small smile that she gave him. There were no need for words on his part he just smiled at her and turned and walked out of the room. Softly closing the door behind him. She waited until she heard the soft click of the door before she stripped out of her black robes. She loved Teddy and she knew that was a natural progression of there relationship but everything had happened so fast today She wasn't sure she was ready to be bare before him. She placed her dirty robes in a corner. She slipped the cool cloth over her body like she did every night but something about this time made it feel different maybe it was that in a few short seconds or minuets Teddy would see her not as a little sister but as his wife.

Teddy glanced through the pile of essay's on his desk. He graded them with only half a mind. The other half was on his young wife in the other room. He gave her fifteen minuets before he pushed the remaining Essay's aside and stood. He strode across the hard wooded floor and knocked on the door. "Lily can I come in."

Lily heard the knock and his voice. "Yes." She called out she seemed frozen to the spot on the floor. Teddy walked into the room and froze. He caught his breath she looked like an angel the white gown floating around her feet her red hair cascading down her back. He walked to her and lifted her chin so there eyes were level to level.

"Lily Luna Lupin you are beautiful." He kissed her His fingers tangling in her red locks. The kiss was magical it felt like she was floating. It felt like he was holding the world. They both broke apart breathless. He kissed her again. His hand running down her back moving backwards leading her towards the bed The back of her knees hit the bed. She fell backwards into the softness of the bed. He soon followed her there lips still attached to each other. Her fingers now running through the strands of his now blond hair. She felt her stomach form in a knot and pulled away. He looked down at her. "Lily what's wrong." He noticed the hesitant look in her eyes.

"Oh Teddy I just don't think I'm ready for us to go that far yet." He looked into her eyes. Rolling from atop her to beside her pulling her to his side.

"Lily its fine I love you and we will take this at your pace." He kissed her forehead s she nuzzled close to him resting her head on his chest. Her flame red hair fanned across him. She felt her eye lids growing heavy the last words she spoke before sleep finally over took her were.

"Teddy I love you." Her eyes were closed and Teddy watched as his angel slept. He couldn't she could love him. He pulled her closer to him as he let himself drift into one of the best sleeps of his life.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Harry potter

Lily left lips brush hers. "mmm" She mumbled against them. She heard a faint chuckle from above her.

"Lily love you need to wake up or you won't have time for breakfast." She didn't even open her eyes. Her lips still pressed to his. She felt his hand brush down her cheek. "Come on love open those beautiful green eyes for me." She lazily opened her eyes and looked up at his amber one's and smiled. A thought struck her why didn't Teddy ever change his eye color she knew he could. She opened her mouth to ask but then decided against it. She would ask him later. Instead she kissed him more fully letting her lips mold to his. He pulled away and looked down at her. "As much as I would like to continue this activity we really do need to get up." He kissed her gently one last time and got out of the bed.

"Fine" She sighed throwing back the covers and shivering as her bare feet hit the cold floor. She raced across the floor and gathered her clothes together before racing into the bathroom to change. She came out her hair pulled back and in her school robes. She gathered her books and looked over to where Teddy stood a goofy grin on his face. "like what you see." She teased. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm off" She swung her book bag over her shoulder and left the room throwing one more flirtatious glance over her shoulder at Teddy. He sighed that girl was going to be the death of him but oh what a glorious death it would be.

Lily skipped off to breakfast god Lena was really starting to rub off on her. She slide into a spot at the Gryffindor table between Anne and Alice. "So where were you last night our dear Lily?" Anne asked a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah I would like to know the same thing." James spoke from beside Alice looking at his glowing sister.

"Well my dear brother that's for me to know and you to find out as for you Anne I'll tell you and Lana later, were is Lana by the way." She looked around the table "Come to think of it where's Albus." Just then Albus and Lena came in hand in hand and took seats across from Lily. Lily just smiled.

"So what's up Lils you never came back yesterday."

"Wouldn't you like to know Alby." She shot back. Causing Lana to laugh and almost fall out of her seat. "Lana I need to see you later with Anne. Alice your welcome also" She smiled at the older girl shearing a look telling her not to say anything. Just then Teddy walked into the great hall. He walked right past her and she decided to give the school something to talk about. She wouldn't be Lily Luna if she hadn't. She stood up from were she was sitting and stood in front of Teddy. "Well Hello Professor Lupin."

Teddy looked at his wife oddly. "Miss Potter." He nodded. "Is there something I can do for you." He noticed the spark of mischief in her eyes and knew he was in for trouble.

"Yeah this." Before Teddy could react Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed Teddy briefly on the lips causing his eyes to widen. She broke the kiss and winked at him. "See you in Class professor." She whirled around and sat back down. Teddy stood rooted to his spot. James fell out of his seat. Albus looked like he was waiting for some one to jump out and say April fools though it was only January. Anne was looking wide eyed and Lana didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary.

A/N thanks for the reviws and please review.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy stood rooted to the spot not sure what to do or were to turn. He looked up at the head table were Harry sat. laughter brimming in his eyes. Teddy scowled at him. He raised his wand and summoned some toast to him before once again leaving the great hall. Lily looked over the side of the bench. "Hey James you ok down there."

He looked up into his sisters green eyes, He took the hand that Alice had extended down to him. "What the hell was that." He sat back down next to Alice.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Lily made her eyes look as innocent as possible.

Albus had finally regained his composer. "What….. You just…… You just….. you just" He couldn't seem to get the rest of his sentence out.

"I just what Albus." Lily smiled at her brother. As she took the last bite of her eggs and stood up slinging her bag back over her shoulder. "Anne are you coming we are going to be late for transfiguration if we don't leave soon.

"Yeah I'm coming." She jumped up still surprised at what she had just seen. Lily waited for her friend and they headed towards the transfiguration class. "Um Lils" Anne hesitated to ask.

"Yes Anne" Lily turned to her friend

"Why did you just kiss your cousin's boyfriend."

"He isn't Vic's boyfriend anymore they split up and….. She faltered this wasn't like yesterday when she was talking to Alice and she was so happy she let her marriage slip out.

"And what" Anne prodded.

"And. Anne do you remember when me and Teddy collapsed."

"Yeah" Anne looked perplexed. "But what does that have to do with anything.: Lily pulled Anne into an abandoned class room and preformed a privacy charm.

"Well when we collapsed a soul bound started to happen"

"A what?"

"A soul bond it means that we are married." Anne then fainted hitting the hard wooden floor. Lily rushed to her side.

"Anne Anne Anne" Lily called to her friend.

"Ugg " Anne stated to come around She looked up at Lily bending over her. "Did you just tell me that you are married to are DADA teacher Theadore Remus Lupin" She said in a shrill voice standing up.

Lily started to laugh at Anne's use of his full name. "yup." She didn't give her time to digest that information she just pulled her out of the classroom after she lifted the charm. They ran down the hall and into there class room barley making it. Lily and Anne sat at there usual table. The teacher stood in front of them and started to take the attendance when she got down to Lily's name her eyes widened.

"Lily Lupin" she choked out.

"Here" Lily raised her hand. Every head of every gryffindore and Ravenclaw turned towards her. She didn't look at any of them. The teacher seemed to be frozen. Before she placed her attendance book down on the table and quickly called her students attention to the lesson of the day. Lily could feel eyes staring at her through out the lesson eyes drilling into the back of her head. She could hear the whisper of the words and paper being passed around the room. She knew that she was the center of the disturbance in the transfiguration classroom. She quickly collected her belonging and not looking anyone in the eye. Her and Anne left the room she could hear the whispers that followed. She tried to ignore the fifth years running down the hall all eager to get to there DADA lesson so they could see what was going to happen. She walked in the room stood in the doorway and her eyes locked with Teddy's this lesson would be interesting that was for sure. She sat at the back of the room trying not to draw to much attention to her self.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review next up DADA


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Harry potter

Lily stood her eyes locked with Teddy's as the other fifth year students swarmed around her. She walked into the room after being jostled from behind by a eager student. Not wanting to miss the fire works they were sure was coming. Teddy noticed the eagerness the permeated his students though he had no idea what had happened to get them that way. "Ok everyone please take a seat so we can begin the lesson. His eyes trained on Lily as she slipped into her seat the usual sparkle not in her eyes. He picked up the clip board and started to call of the roll. His eyes stalled at the name glaring back at him. "Lily Lupin." He chocked out. The stupid magical paper had changed her name no wonder she looked so haunted. He didn't even wait for her to raise her hand before he moved on to the next student. He hurried through the list of students. "Ok everyone we are going to work on our pratronus charm, You need to think of your happiness memory and then say Expecto Petronum." He raised his wand thinking of Lily laying in his arms the night before and the contentment that had filled him and a silvery werewolf shot from it. "Now please form a line behind me. They all stood behind him eager to have this lesson.

One after another they each tried none able to make more then wisps of silvery smoke. Lily made her way to the front of the room. She stood there closed her eyes and remembered the feel of Teddy's lips on hers the feel of his arms around her the feel of his body pressed to hers. She opened her eyes. "Expectro petromum" A silvery figure exploded from the tip of her wand. Everyone gasped there in front of them stood a silvery werewolf. A whispered buzz filled the room. Lily couldn't believe she had done it she had just produced a corporal protronus. Teddy looked at his wife in shock he couldn't believe she had done it on the first try and as he watched the silver mist disappear he also couldn't believe that hers was the same as his. Just then Teddy looked down at his watch.

"Class dismissed." No one seemed to want to move. They all stared at Lily Teddy could see lily wilting under the scrutiny. Anne was impressed at her best friends ability. But finally she gathered her stuff and started to move. She walked past Teddy as he snapped at everyone. "Now or your going to be late to your next class." They all hurried to collect there belongings and leave the classroom. Teddy didn't show it often but he could have a vicious temper it was the werewolf he might not be a full one but he did have some characteristics of one. Anne barley whispered but Teddy could hear her.

"Congratulations Teddy." She smiled and he smiled back at her. He nodded to the door and she got his silent message that he wanted her to shut it on her way out. She gave him a barley noticeable nod. The door shut behind her as she went into the hall people were crowding around the now closed door. "What the hell are you looking at didn't professor Lupin tell you to get to class." She snapped.

"Yeah well we want to know what's going on this is the most exciting thing that has happened ever." Cassie Malivin Said.

Anne rolled her eyes and used the one tool she had in her arsenal. "If you don't move I'll get Professor Potter." That did it everyone moved as fast as they could.

Meanwhile inside the closed classroom Lily was still staring to were the silvery smoke had dissipated. Teddy walked up to her. "Lils" She looked haunted.

"What am I soupose to say to them." She asked.

"I don't know Lily." He took her into his arms and held her close. She let herself take strength from him.

" I have to go." She sighed she didn't want to leave the security of his arms. But she forced herself to. "I love you." She kissed him lightly the tiredness etched on her face. She didn't want to go and face the hordes of her peers.

"Go to our rooms and hide out for the rest of the day." We will have to let the truth out soon but for now you need sleep." He told her gently worried about her. She nodded her head and slipped from his arms. She silently made her way from his classroom to there suite. She curled up on the bed and let the tears spill on her pillow the world had came crashing in one her fairytale dream. She stayed that way for the rest of the day and must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being awoken by a gentle kiss on her lips. Teddy had entered the room and found his wife curled up on the bed school clothes still in place and tear tracks running down her face. He went to her trunk and got her pjs laying them next to the bed he let went to her and gently kissed her until her eyes fluttered open. "Lils you can't be comfortable wearing that." Teddy indicated her school clothes she was still in she glanced over to were he had laid out her pjs on the bed. She sat up her head still groggy from sleep and let Teddy help her with her PJ's not caring about anything but crawling back under the covers. He soon followed opening his arms and letting her rest with in them.

Meanwhile Lena had been told by Alice and Anne what was going on but she was sworn to secrecy. Albus Hugo Alex and James knew that the girls were aware what was going on but they couldn't get them to give them the coveted information. All they would say was that they would see in time sending the boys to bed in a huffy sullen mode.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Harry Potter

The morning paper landed on the table of shell cottage the next morning. Bill Weasley picked it up and there on the first page was a picture of his niece Lily kissing Teddy lupin his daughters longtime boyfriend under a head line that read

**Cousin against cousin who wins the boy**

He started to read the story wondering what had happened and who he had to kill.

**Lily Luna Potter youngest child and only daughter of headmaster of Hogwarts Harry Potter and his wife ex Holyhead harpies chaser Ginerva Weasley Potter was captured in the above photo yesterday morning kissing Theadore Remus Lupin DADA teacher at Hogwarts godson to Harry Potter and son of the deceased Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks Lupin. This is controversial for more then one reason. One being that he is at least eleven years older then the fourteen year old Miss Potter but also her teacher. Thought the clincher in this whole messed up scenario is that Theadore or teddy as he is more commonly known is known to be the longtime boyfriend of Victorie May Weasley daughter of Bill and Flaur Delacore Weasley but also cousin to the above mention Miss Potter. As Mr. Weasley is Mrs. Potters eldest brother. But what is going on why is Lily Potter kissing her cousin's boyfriend and why is he kissing her back. Because he certainly didn't look like he was pushing her away. Neither Miss Potter or Mr. Lupin could be reached. And when asked Miss. Weasley declined to answer our questions. Though according to our sources Mr. Harry Potter didn't seem to have any thing to say against the kiss. It is said that he saw the whole thing and looked completely happy about the union. So who's going to win the boy the vela Miss. Weasley or the young miss Potter. We just got this letter in as this article was going off to the printers. It is reported that Miss. Potter has been called Mrs. Lupin through out the whole school this day. No one is sure what is going on is it possible for a quick elopement between a fourth year student and the DADA teacher. Once again no one could be reached for comment except for Miss Weasley who just gave us a mysterious smile. The young girl doesn't seem to upset about the betrayal of her cousin but is it a betrayal it seems we have more questions then answers at this moment. **

Bill but the paper down and stared off into space what the hell happened why was Lily now a Lupin why was Vic smiling and shouldn't Harry be pissed. He got up and throw some floo powder in the fire place. "Victorie Weasley" He head was in the fire place.

"Yes daddy"

"What is this article about"

"Oh yeah Teddy and Lily are soul bonded there married anyway I'm late for work sorry dad by" and she was gone leaving Bill even more confused then ever.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Lily had just sat down at the table. She was still getting looks from all directions she watched as people leaned over other people to whisper there speculations. Just then the owls zoomed over there heads. James took the daily paper from his owl and began reading it you see not every one had heard her be called Lily Lupin so when he got to that part of the article he spit out his pumpkin juice.

"James what's wrong." Lily asked wiping up the spilled juice.

"Lilly…..Lupin" He sputtered out. Lily looked at him and then snatched the pumpkin juice soaked paper from his limp fingers scanning the article. She took out her gleaming golden coin and put in a word and a time. Every single one of the next gen members felt the coins warm within there pockets pulling them out they read the new message that had been written there. Teddy felt a warming sensation and pulled out the coin He read it. Emergency next Gen meeting Mandatory. Headmasters office password Pumpkin. 7 o clock. He would find out how she knew the password later. He showed the coin to Harry who simply nodded. Lily got up with out eating anything.

"Lily were are you going" James called after her still bewildered.

"Later. Alice Anne Lana I need you" she called the three girls got up and followed her. They all followed her to the room of requirement were she pulled out a bunch of parchment and a quill she told the girls what to write and they got down to business.

**Grandma and Grandpa **

**I need to use the barrow to night please expect every next Gen member and there parents well at least your family we will be there a little after seven.**

**Love Lily **

She quickly sent it off to her grandparents and then started to write a mass letter that the girls were going to help her copy

**Dear insert name **

**Your presence is required at the barrow at seven sharp the password is pumpkin**

**Sincerely Lily **

She then handed it to Alice Anne and Lana to insert the names. She would have them in the office and then through the floo to the barrow.

They sent out the letters. Molly Weasley was cleaning when an owl swooped through the window and she took the letter from it she had read the paper this morning and like everyone else was curious to find out what was going on. She read the letter from Lily she started to cook and clean for her expected guest. At seven sharp a group of students stood out side the stone gargoyle as Albus gave the password. "Pumpkin" The gargoyle moved aside and they took the twisting stairs to what they hoped would be answers.

A/N thanks for the reviews next up answers people find out. And this story is far far from through please review.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Harry Potter

Parents were getting the letters sent out by Lily confusion in there minds of course they had read the paper doesn't mean they understood what was being said. Fleur was frantic to make sure her baby was ok Bill still couldn't believe the news his daughter had told him in a rush that morning. George and Angelina just started to get ready to leave as did percy and Adurey. Ron and Hermione wondered at there best friend and if he had finally went insane but then Ron reasoned that Harry had it better then him at least unlike Rose Lily wasn't dating a Malfoy. Ron groaned. "Ron whats the matter." Hermione looked over at her husband.

"Just thinking how Rose is enamored with a Malfoy." Hermione slapped him upside the head. "Hey" He cried out.

"Get over it Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Even Charlie all the way in Romania had gotten a letter Lily had decided that if she was going to tell everyone she would tell them all at the same time. Harry and Neville who Lily reasoned should be there because he was Alice's father and so would be related to her soon enough should be invited was leaving from the office along with the kids. When Ginny reached the barrow she was immediately bombarded by questions from her older brothers and her sisters in law.

"Ginny what's going on." Were the words cried from all sides of her. She refused to answer them instead waiting for Lily to show up with Harry and the rest of the children. She looked over at Fleur who looked ticked. Bill on the other hand had a mysterious glimmer in his eye. They stood all eyes trained on the fireplace.

Meanwhile the next gen looked around as they all stood outside and looked at the gargoyle. Teddy stood back everyone looked at him expecting something from him finally Albus stepped up and gave the password. They all went up the stairs. They found Harry behind his desk Neville sitting in a corner. Anne Alice and Lena standing to the side. Lily standing right in front of the fireplace holding out a pot of floo powder. Once everyone was in a position to see her she started to speak. Vic gave one quick furtive look to Teddy before turning her attention to her young cousin.

"Ok everyone we will be headed to the barrow take a pinch of floo powder and I'll meet you there." One by one they stepped up and took the floo powder from her hand calling out the barrow as they swirled away in green flames. After everyone was gone. Lily took a pinch and watched as the office spun out of sight. She fell forward slightly as she landed in the barrow fire place. She felt a pair of arms go around her and steady her to her feet. Once she was steady she looked into the expectant eye's of her family and friends she noticed that Teddy hadn't let go of her waist even after she had regained her footing. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Lily dear why did you call us here." Molly senior asked her granddaughter. Lily took a deep breath tears in her eyes.

She turned to Vic and looked the blond in the eyes she left the shelter of Teddy's arms as she approached her eldest cousin. She took Vics hands in hers she started to speak a slight wobble to her voice. "First I must apologize to Vic I didn't mean to fall for him or for any of this to happen Victorie you have to believe that." Vic looked into the eyes of her cousin and saw the sincerity shining through them.

"Oh Lils I believe you she hugged the younger girl. Lily pulled away and once again look at the room at large. She went back to Teddy who held her hands in his for moral support.

"Ok Me and Teddy are soul bonded I don't know how it happened or why but it is what it is and I love him and he loves me and We are married." The room was silent and then all hell broke loose.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review also I have an Idea for another Teddy Lily story the story line is that Tonks and Remus didn't die and Teddy and Lily have sort of an imprint type thing like in twilight. So Lily has to grow up with Teddy as her protecter and then later on try to figure out her feeling and he has to cope with trying to protect the daughter of harry potter anyway tell me what you think.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Harry Potter

All Hell Broke Loose. The Elder Molly Weasley screamed and fainted. Ron how had been standing close behind her had luckily reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. James had punched Teddy in the nose Albus looked like he was wondering if this was a prank.

"What the Hell is wrong with you you're her teacher and you are eleven years older then her. James yelled at Teddy as Teddy held his nose trying to stop the flow of blood.

"James what the hell" Lily screamed as she slapped her brother. Harry grabbed James Ron grabbed Lily and Teddy was still trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Now you two stop it." He quickly waved his wand at Teddy's nose fixing the damage that had been done to it.

"Jeez James you have a mean right hook there." Teddy told him. James just ignored him. Alice who had been standing behind James glared at him.

"James Potter you apologize this moment what the hell." James just ignored her and stormed out side. Lily turned to the rest of the room a look of apprehension on her face.

"Any more punches going to be thrown today." Everyone else stood stock still except for Alice who kissed Lily on the cheek and congratulated Teddy one more time before walking off to find James. Albus who still seemed to be in shock walked up to his sister.

"Well Lils congrats." He hugged his sister. He turned to Teddy and held out his hand. Teddy took it. "Teddy you have always been like a brother to me but if you hurt my baby sister there will be hell to pay." Teddy just nodded and Lily smiled she could stand her brothers being a little overprotective. Just then Molly Weasley started to come around. She looked over to were Albus Teddy and Lily stood. She stood up and walked over to her granddaughter.

"Oh Lily my dear I'm so happy for you." She smiled tears of happiness ran down her face.

"Thanks grandma." Arthur smiled over at her and when she saw that the rest of her aunt and uncles were also smiling well except for her uncle Ron who was glaring at Scorpious because he was holding Rose's hand. Earning him a smack upside the head from aunt Hermione. Everyone started to congratulate the couple and hugs were going all around.

Meanwhile Alice was walking across the grass at the barrow headed towards the pond. She found James sitting on its banks his head in his hands. She slipped her shoes off and sat down beside him. "James" She said softly. He looked up at her tears in his eyes. She brushed her hand across his cheek. "Oh James."

"Alice she's only fourteen years old and he's twenty five. "

"Yes that's true but they love each other and you love them both you can't say you didn't see this coming James." Alice pleaded with him.

He sighed and looked at her. "Your right I guess it was just a shock. She's my baby sister and I feel I should be protecting her."

"I know James." James stood up and extended his hand to Alice to help her up and they made there way to the barrow. James cautiously walked up to Teddy and Lily who were now sitting on the couch talking to Harry about something.

"Um…Teddy" the Nerves were seen through his voice as he ran his hands through his already messy black hair. Teddy looked up at the younger man one he always saw as a brother.

"Yes James." He held Lily's hand tighter as she shot him a glare. He green eyes sparking for a fight.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry." He ran his hands through his hair once again. "Its just…" He stopped and looked pleadingly at Lily. "She's my baby sister and I love her and don't want to see her hurt."

"Oh James." Lily sighed standing up and shaking her head at her brothers stupidity. "I love you you dork." She hugged him. And pulled away. "I love Teddy James he makes me happy he won't hurt me."

"I know Lils I was just worried you were in that bed for weeks." He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head "You'll always be my baby sister."

"And your always be my dork of a brother."

"Ha ha" He shoved her away playfully. "Have fun with this one Teddy."

"Oh I will." Teddy took her into his arms and kissed her earning a look of disgust from James who was pretending to throw up.

"Eww don't do that in front of m…… He was effectively cut off by Alice's lips on his."

Lily looked away from her brother and friend. "Yep he's whipped she giggled snuggling into Teddy.

"Hey I heard that" James said pulling away from Alice.

"Not denying though." Lily smirked and the playful banter went on between the siblings the rest of the night.

A/N thanks for the reviews and review and no the story isn't over.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't harry Potter

The months passed James and Alice were graduating in a weeks time and exams were upon them in a rush of studying and anxiety Lily finished her fourth year exams. She collapsed on her bed. And that's how Teddy found her a few hours later a pillow covering her head. He sat down next to her and took the pillow from her hands.

"Long day?" She sighed and sat up leaning into Teddy.

"Yeah and with the graduations coming up well you know that will Weasley Hectic and I'm worried that everyone still doesn't except us." Teddy wrapped his arms around his wife and held her. The days passed in a blur and soon they were watching James and Alice receive there diploma's.

Ginny had tears of Happiness and sarrow mixing together down her cheeks "What's wrong." Lily asked her mother as she watched her father hand the diploma's out to the graduating students.

"Its just that I've lost you to Teddy and now I've lost James to graduation."

"Oh Mom you haven't lost us." She hugged her mom. Teddy looked at two women that meant so much to him in the world. Ginny who had been like a mother to him and Lily the girl he loved with all his heart. Harry was now speaking.

"I now give you the head girl Alice Longbottom." Lily clapped as her friend her long brown hair in an upsweep took her place at the podium.

Lily smiled at James a knowing Look in her eyes as she let her mind drift.

"_Come on Lils I need your help." James pulled Lily out of Bed trying to not wake Teddy up A few days before graduation. _

"_What is it?" She sat up groggily trying to focus her brothers face in front of her. _

_ "I need your help."_

_ "With what?" _

_ "I'm going to ask Alice to marry me?" A smile split across his face _

_ Lily squealed hugging her brother close "Oh my god." She jumped out of bed and started to throw clothes on. She had woken Teddy up when she had jumped out of bed and he sat up. _

_ "What's going on Lils." He saw James. "Um Hello James." _

_ "Nothing Teddy just go back to bed." Lily grabbed James hand and ran out of the room leaving a very confused husband behind her. They had went ring shopping that night and found the perfect ring. A diamond with two tiny ruby's on the side's . _

Lily came out of her memory as Alice started to speak.

"Class of 2023 I say congratulations. I have grown up with all of you and know that this ride hasn't been easy for any of us. But we made it and as we go on our ways I can say that the memory's and friends we made here will be with us forever. I just have to look at my father and know that." She looked over at Neville who's eye's were shining with pride. James fingered the velvet box in his pocket nervous. "So class of 2023 I say good Luck." Just as the last words left her lips. James stood and made his way to the podium. Everyone's eyes followed him. Lily smiled. Teddy noticed that smile and the pieces fell to place in his head.

James made it to were Alice was standing. Everyone was frozen. James turned to the people and spoke. "I know this is unconventional but I have something I have to say." He turned back to Alice and took her shaking hand in his. "Alice Susan Longbottom. I've loved you since I was a child. Before I even knew what love was I loved you. I will love you for the rest of my life and for all the days to come. You've helped me prove that there is no Potter curse. And you have shown me that Love is real and helped solidify my belief in it. Alice your beautiful inside and out and I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else." With those words he got down on one knee. Gasp emenating form everyone. "So I ask you at this moment as we make a step into a new part of our lives Alice will you marry me." Alice had tears running down her face.

Yes James Yes I'll marry you." She nodded her head. James jumped up and grabbed Alice kissing her and swinging her around. He put her back to her feet and slipped the ring on to her finger. He kissed her again and Lily jumped to her feet.

"Way to go James." She yelled. Alice broke away from James and started to laugh. Ginny just smiled through the tears that poured down her face. Harry shook him self out of the shock that he had went into. He walked to the podium.

"Well that concludes our graduation service. Not conventionally but oh well." he laughed as everyone cheered. He turned to Neville. "Professor Longbottom is there anything you would like to add." His eyes danced with laughter at that moment people that were there would say it was like seeing Dumbledore all over again. Neville stood up and walked to the podium.

"Um well I guess I have to say that oh my god what has my daughter done I have to be related to him." He bantered lightly causing everyone to laugh. He turned around and him and Harry hugged like the longtime friends they were. Albus and Lana had made it to the stage as the rest of the graduates made there way to meet there parents. Ginny and Lily were not far behind them.

"Oh my baby." Ginny hugged her son. "I'm so happy for you." She let him go and turned to Alice.

"Alice your father has been my friend since I was young and now I get you as a daughter in law something I always knew would happen. Welcome to the family." Ginny hugged Alice. The minuet she let her go. Albus came up and shook his brothers hand his arm around Lana.

"Congrats bro." He slapped James on the shoulder. James looked at Lana.

"You'll be next Brother of mine." He teased. Albus's cheeks burned red and Lana giggled. Lily walked behind them.

"I for one think that Lana is just as perfect for Albus as Alice is for you." She had a grin on her face. As she jumped into James arms. " I'm so happy for you James. You couldn't have picked better" James looked at his sister.

"Yes but you beat me down the aisle. His glance slide over to were Teddy stood.

"Not exactly I didn't actually walk down an aisle. Your forgetting that destiny married us not the minister of magic." She had just a hint of sadness at the loss of the dress and the flowers. That she would never experience. The thought that she would never experience a drop onto your knee ask for her hand in marriage proposal. James looked at his sister and decided he would have a little talk with his brother in law. Teddy walked over to the little group and wrapped his arms around Lily.

"So Lils are you ready for the summer to begin." She just nodded her head and snuggled into his embrace. The three young couples content to be in each others arms and share this joyous moment with each other.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily was rushing around the room trying to make sure that everything was in her and Teddy's trunks they were going to stay at Teddy's grandmothers for a few weeks because Grimauld place was under construction from not being used for so many years.

"Teddy are you ready to go." Lily called out as she slammed down the lid to her trunk. Teddy came to the open door from his office.

"Yeah one moment" I need to get all my papers in order." He went back to his office and Lily drug the two trunks to the door. She then looked around the empty room that held so many memory's for her. Its were she started her married life and for that she would always cherish it. "You ready." Teddy popped his head into the door.

"Yeah grab the trunks please." She smiled at him before taking one last sweeping look at the room and leaving it closing the door behind her. She met Teddy who had the trunks levitated and ready to go. They walked down the steps of the castle and across the pebble walk to the gates. It was odd for Lily not to be going to the train were the rest of the students would be later that day. Her and Teddy were going over to her parents house tomorrow for dinner. James Alice Albus and Lana would also be there her mother had insisted on throwing a end of the school year dinner then James and Alice's engagement dinner would be some time later in the summer.

Teddy grabbed her hand and they apperted away to Tonks Cottage As they landed the trunks landed with a thump on the hard packed dirt drive in front of the cottage. Teddy once again levitated them as him and Lily walked up to the door. Teddy opened with the key that he keep with him. They walked into a dust covered cottage. Andromeda Tonks had been gone for months she was on a trip around the world trying to find her self in her older age. It was at that moment looking around the dusk covered room that Teddy felt sadness over take him. His grandmother didn't even know that he was married that isn't something you put in a letter and He wasn't willing to ask his grandmother to cut her trip short for him she deserved it after all she had done for him.

"I'll start dinner you try to get some of this dust up." Lily kissed Teddy lighly on the lips and preceded into the kitchen. She started wiping up some food that Teddy had bought in Hogsmead. Teddy cleaned the living room and then went to the kitchen he leaned against the door jam and watched Lily working away Her flame red hair down her back. He walked behind her and wrapped his around her slender waist. Kissing her neck he mumbled.

"Mmm that smells good." He tried to take a piece of the chicken that she was cooking and she playfully slapped his hand away with the spatula.

"Not yet." She laughed. "Wait for dinner." He pouted and she just smiled a twinkle in her green eyes. Teddy couldn't help but smile back at her. Oh how he loved this girl. They ate there dinner in compatible silence. Neither feeling the need to speak just to be in each others presence. They both washed the dishes and then Teddy lead Lily towards his childhood room. Lily smiled as she looked around at the remnants of his childhood and could almost see a little blue haired boy playing with the toys that were placed around the room. She quickly got changed in the bathroom and came out and cuddled up to Teddy in the slightly to small bed. They hadn't taken there relationship to that next level yet they were waiting for the right moment. For now they just enjoyed being with each other.

The sun streamed through the windows awaking lily. She untangled herself from under Teddy's arm and got dressed for the day. She started towards the kitchen to make breakfast when she noticed a suitcase by the door and the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the door of the kitchen and looked in there stood Andromeda Tonks her back to Lily. Lily didn't know what to do they weren't expecting Andromeda back for a few more days. She decied the best thing to do would be to get Teddy. As she tried to slowly creep away from the door Andromeda turned around and caught sight of her.

"Lily" She exclaimed as the two stared at each other that is how Teddy found them only seconds later.

Thanks for the reviews and please review also check out twilightlover33's story of teddy and lily


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Harry Potter

Teddy looked at the two women that meant the world to him. Staring into each others eyes. He decided to break the tense silence. "Grandmother its good to see you we weren't expecting you for a few more days."

"I can see that Theodore, what is Lily doing here." She crossed her arms giving her grandson a severe look.

He flinched under her glare but proceeded to walk over to Lily and wrap his arms around her slender waist. Lily wasn't sure what to do. So she leaned slightly into him. "Well" Andromeda was a bit inpatient it isn't that she had anything against Lily Potter but she was confused as to why she was in her house why her grandson had his arms around her waist.

"Grandma a lot has happened since you left. Lily and me well we soul bonded were married." He flinched waiting for a reaction to what he was sure was going to be a blow up.

Andromeda looked back and forth between her grandson and Lily she could see the fear the love the apprehension in there eyes. She saw them and she saw Nyphadora standing there that look on her face with Remus behind her. She sighed. "Your to much like your parents." She smiled and walked up to them hugging them both pulling Lily slightly out of Teddy's arms. "Welcome to the family Lily" She whispered. "Now I think we are all hungry." She stood back and busied her self around the kitchen. They sat down at the table. "So what are you two doing here."

"Well we are going to move into the old black estate but it needs to be updated and cleaned up a bit so we were going to stay for a bit if that's ok." Teddy said.

"Yes, Yes of course its ok." She smiled it would be interesting to Have Lily around the house. Lily finished her breakfast and carried her plate to the sink.

"Well thanks for the food but I have to go and help Alice with wedding plans." She smiled thinking about her future sister in law.

"Hey did you read the paper this morning." Teddy asked a smile on his face.

"No why." He picked up the paper and held it out to her. She took it reading the front cover.

**Potter Romance over the top or just right. Wizarding world familys in a tangle. **Read the head line under which was a picture of James down on one knee on the graduation stage smiling at a tearful Alice. Lily proceeded to read the story.

**James Potter the eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter surprised the wizirding world by getting down on one knee and proposing to his girl friend of two years during the graduation ceremony at Hogwarts. His girl friend is the only daughter of Neville and Susan Longbottom. Alice. Alice and James have been friends since they were little and in recent years she has also became closer to Lily Potter James's younger sister and her group of friends Anne Thomas and Lana Scamander. Lana who it is rumored is dating Albus Potter and Anne is rumored to be dating Hugo Weasley. Is it a family thing is that why the girls are friends. Lily as we are all aware of seems to have became cozy with her godbrother Teddy Lupin. But are question to you dear readers is was this a ploy was it to cheesy to believe or was it just right. I mean a Longbottom and a Potter two powerful and famous wizarding family's combining. It almost seems as though the potters are trying to inter marry into the whole wizarding world. With Ginny Weasley's marriage to Harry Potter the Weasley's and Potters were forever linked. The Weasley's with there seven kids don't seem to have married famous though eldest son Bill married the French Flur Delecor Well second eldest Charlie Weasley never married Percy Weasley married Muggle Adury Larson George Weasley married Angelina Johnson and Ron Weasley married war heroine muggle born Hermione Granger. But there children seem to be marrying up. James Potter is marrying Alice Longbottom mixing Weasley Potter Longbottom and Bones blood as Alice's mother is Susan Bones Longbottom. Albus Potter is romanticly involved with Lana Scamander mixing Potter Scamander Weasley and Lovegood blood as her mother is the famous Luna Lovegood Scamander. Hugo Weasley is said to be interested in Anne Thomas daughter of his aunts ex Dean Thomas and Pravti Patil we can't forget the mixture of Weasley granger Malfoy and greengrass blood that will come about with the union of Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy. But the clincher is Lily potter and Teddy lupin its Potter Weasley Black Tonks Lupin its every thing it looks those infamous maradurs are finally all related. That will be one far reaching family tree. Congrats to Alice and James. **

**Savvy Skeeter. **

Lily through the paper down in degust. "That was nothing about James and Alice. And Hugo and Anne are not dating." She shoved the paper in a bag "I'm leaving she kissed Teddy and appereted away. She was fuming wait until the rest of the girls got a hold of it.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. I'm thinking of having the girls make there own magazine were they write articles of the truth it will go with the story and will still have the story around it please review.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily apperted into the garden at the barrow still fuming. She went through the door and found Alice Anne Lana and all the other girl cousin's laughing around the table. They looked up when Lily came storming through the door.

"Lily What's wrong." Alice stood up worried about her friend. Lily sat down heavily in a chair.

"Have any of you read the daily prophet this morning." They all shook there heads and Lily picked up one that had been sitting nearby and through it on the table allowing everyone to get a good look at the front cover. They all read the story to them selves storm clouds marring there faces the farther they got down in the story.

"I can't believe this." Alice and Lana cried out in disgust.

"Girls lets put this aside and help Alice pick out her colors first." Rose tried to reason picking the color swatches back up from where they had been dropped. "How about this one." She held up a wine red color. Lily's eyes went wide when she saw it. She reached out for it and touched the satiny finish. Alice looked at her.

"No a little to dark. Is there more of a Gryffindor red." Rose flipped through the colors finding the perfect shade.

"Here" She held out a color and Alice grabbed at it eagerly.

"That's it." Lily looked at the color swatches.

"Can I see that." Rose nodded handing it over. She flipped through the colors until she found a silky blue color. She put that next to the red. Sighing sadly she looked at the color platelet. She tucked the two colors away when she thought no one was looking. Alice and Anne noticed and knew they had to talk to her about this.

"OK girls what are we going to do about this." Anne asked.

"Well…." Lily trailed off. "I think the second Gen should start their own Magazine."

"Oh yes." The girls squealed. "And the boys can right about sports." They nodded. "Ok what should we call it.

"Powerful truths." Rose tried.

"Inside fame." They all liked that idea.

"Ok who is going to write the first piece Lily asked.

You Lils You be the editor."

Lily got out a piece of paper and started to write on it.

Letter from the Editor.- Lily Potter

The wedding- Alice Longbottom

Why a Malfoy- Rose Weasley

Young and in love- Lana Scamander

Love doesn't know age- Lily Potter

Weasly's just like everyone else- All Weaslsey and Potters

Children of the choosen one- Lily james and Albus

Am I bitter- Victorie Weasley.

"How does this sound" She showed the paper to those around her. They nodded there heads and she gave them each there papers to right. And apperted back to Tonks cottage. Teddy greeted her with a kisss.

"What you doing." He asked.

"Writing a magazine." He just laughed wondering what would come out of this if any one could pull it off it was Lily.

Thanks for the reviews and please review.


End file.
